For the Future of Light
by LeafeonLover
Summary: Eve has been turned into a pokemon and has become part of an exploration team with her new partner. She stives to be the best explorer ever as well as trying to remember her past. Perhaps finding some romance also. It's not as easy as you think it is to be a pokemon. When there's evil pokemon at every turn. Sequel to Before the Time of Light. HeroxParnter in other words EvexAura
1. Alone

Hi there readers

so many of u have been asking about a sequeal so here it is

**ENJOY!** and remember

Disclaimer: **I DON't OWN POKEMON **

* * *

Alone

Where are you!

Where are you?

I can't find you!

I miss you!

Where are you?

Don't leave me…

Alone

Lightning flashes, a stormy gale blows as rain slams into the ground as if it were hail. The sea churns angrily as waves like mountain pelt the shores and crash on the rocks sending spray after spray of water into the air. The dark grey clouds block out the moon's gentle light and lightning touches the water eliminating it during a split second. A pokemon turns in the safety of its cave home stirring in its warm hay nest, sleep undisturbed by the chaos unfolding in the world outside its dreams. Lightning flashes again and the Sharpedo shaped cliff's shadow looms out over the water. A furry brown mass is pounded several times by the waves, but it just floats unconsciously toward the shore and is pushed onto the sandy banks as if the waves do not wish to hurt it anymore.

The cold water slowly retreats saying good-bye to the passenger it carried. The pokemon coughs and splutters expelling several mouthfuls of water from its lungs, and gulps down air in many gasping breaths. Her shiny brown coat sticks to her body in clumps of drenched fur as her eyelids flutter as she pushes the darkness aside for a few brief moments.

"Where, where am I" she groans shifting in the sand trying to clutch her pounding head "No, where are they, where are they". "I can't, they're not there, no, drifting off" and darkness claimed her once more dulling her senses and imprisoning her in a deep ignorant sleep.

…

"Hmmmm" mumbled a small jackal like pokemon as it rubbed the blue fur on its chin. Before it was a large pink building shaped like a Wigglytuff with a circular hole in the ground with a wooden grate covering it. The riolu circled the grate finally stopping behind it facing the guild building. He shook his head furiously "No I refuse to be held back by fear any longer" finally having worked up the courage to actually step onto the grate for the first time EVER.

He was quite surprised when a voice called out from below "Pokemon detected, pokemon detected, whose footprint, whose footprint".

"Waaaah" yelped the riolu turning to flee "The footprint is riolu's, the footprint is riolu's, I repeat a riolu, this is not a drill, riolu, riolu, footprint, footprint"!

Of course the riolu did not hear the rest of this because he was already half way to the beach, one scare away from having a panic attack. A strange piece of stone bouncing up and down on his chest as it was attached to a thin rope necklace that held it there. Two pokemon floated out from behind a pokemon totem pole. One being a blue bat like creature but had no eyes, the other being a big purple ball of gas with a browny cream coloured poison mark on what would be its chest. "Hey Zubat did you get a load of that" asked the purple gas ball,

"Sure did Koffing" Zubat confirmed bearing four gleaming white fangs in an open mouth grin.

"That little wimp had something good around his neck didn't he?''.

"He had something that's for sure, I think its treasure" Zubat's grin expanded even more if that's even possible.

"Should we enquire on its cost" asked Koffing eyeing the riolu as he ran toward the beach.

"We should" nodded Zubat still grinning as if he had some chronic grinning problem. Both pokemon floated down the stairs away from the Wigglytuff guild pursuing the frightened riolu.

Cold blue waves lapped at the sure like a thirsty Lillipup as the riolu bounded onto the beach breathing heavily. The riolu walked forward letting the waves touch his feet as they melted into the wet sand. "I'm such a coward" sighed the riolu "scared away by a voice, how pathetic". The riolu held the small stone up in front of him as the sun reflected off the rather shiny silver bumps on his fore paws. He sighed once again this time much more deep and depressed "I thought my personal treasure would inspire me but I'm as much of a coward that I was yesterday". The sun was beginning to set before the riolu and the crabby had come out onto the cliff ledges. A large bubble floated past the riolu's noise and popped as he pocked it with his finger.

Another fat bubble floated past than another and another until the beach was filled with floating bubbles reflecting the setting sun's rays and sparkling wonderfully. "Wow, it's so beautiful" exclaimed the riolu happily but then looked down at his feet and the waves washing on them. "It seems I've ended up here again feeling sorry for myself" riolu looked at the sparkle the sun had gifted the ocean with as the crabby continued to blow bubbles. The riolu smiled weakly "but at least this place has made me feel good again, like always the beautiful scene has cheered me up". The riolu turned about to stroll up the beach when a certain furry creature caught his eye. The black and brown pokemon was lying with its face in the sand and its legs sprawled out on each side.

"Waaaah! Some-ones collapsed on the sand" riolu ran to the Pokémon's side not really sure what to do now he was here. "What happen, are you ok" riolu yelled into the unresponsive Pokémon's large ear. "Hey come on wake up" riolu yelled again getting onto all fours and gingerly poking the pokemon on the head.

"Urg" groaned the pokemon "just five more minutes" she mumbled or at least riolu thought it looked like a she it sounded like one too but really all riolu heard was groaning.

"Don't die please, Aaaah what should I do" cried riolu obviously concerned that she was dying. The eevee pulled her face out of the sand to be greeted with a pair of crimson red eyes staring right back at her.

"Waaaah" cried the eevee jumping to her feet.

"Fhew, I thought you were dying" said the riolu brushing the sweat from his fore head and standing back on two legs.

"This has to be a dream do riolu's even talk" wailed eevee taking a few steps away from the stranger.

* * *

**YAY!**

I hope you enjoyed it

**REVIEW!**


	2. Meet the Baddies

Hi there reader just remember

Disclaimer: **I DON't OWN POKEMON **

hey all Eve's back with a brand new adventure

Hope you'll enjoy it

I love to read reviews

so why not do one?

* * *

Meet the baddies

"Um, ok you're a weird eevee, anyway my names Aura, who are you, never seen you around here before" Aura questioned.

"I'm Eve and I'm not an eevee I'm a human" Eve told him looking around the beach at the setting sun and the bubbles floating past, _is this where I'm meant to be_.

Aura jumped back in shock "human" he yelped "but you look like an eevee, granted a shiny one but an eevee all the same".

"I'm not an eevee, you must be blind or something" Eve yelled half distressed and half angry as she felt something soft touch her side. Eve looked over her shoulder relaxing a bit like she was supposed to see some-one she knew but didn't. Instead what greeted her was a brown and black fox like tail that was swishing back and forth irritatingly.

Eve poked the oddly coloured tail and was surprised to find that it was a part of her body, not only that instead of poking it with a finger or a hand she appeared to now have paws instead. Eve looked down at her chest to find it covered with the softest pure black fur she had ever seen. "W-what is this" Eve stammered twisting her head side ways to inspect her body which was now brown as she stood on all fours.

Aura who had been watching in silence as Eve did each of these actions, with a concerned look on his face choose this moment to speak up "Um are you sure you didn't hit your head or something" he asked.

Eve twisted back around to face him baring her now sharp teeth "Are you calling me a liar" she growled.

"No, no not at all" Aura said shaking his hands back in forth in a no motion nervously."What am I supposed to say, I find a strangely colour eevee unconscious in the middle of a beach, claiming she's a human, what would you do" he asked.

Eve's anger faded "I guess you're right, I am strange" she mumbled.

Aura rubbed the back of his head "Well, I didn't mean to hurt you're feeling or anything" he said.

"No I'm not hurt, the truth doesn't hurt, it just angers" Eve mumbled again with the riolu not even sure if she's still talking to him or to herself.

"Anyway, where do you come from Eve" Aura asked changing the subject.

"I don't know" Eve said turning away embarrassed that she had forgotten everything accept her name and that she was human.

"Huh" Aura said tilting his head "what about, how you got here" he asked.

Eve shook her head from side to side slowly "I don't remember anything, but my name and that I was human".

"Really" gasped Aura "nothing, you don't remember anything about yourself" his voice shook in fear.

"I've already told you what I know and what I don't" Eve said turning back toward Aura and looking up at her long brown ears that twitched as she heard the cawing of Wingull. The fire red ribbon tied around one ear floated gently in the ocean breeze. It was funny how she hadn't noticed she was wearing it, was it supposed to be there. It felt like it was, it made Eve fell warm and secure."I should go now" Eve said suddenly startling the riolu slightly.

"Go, go where" asked Aura puzzled.

"Don't know, just gotta go" Eve answered dreamily starting up the beach with Aura following close behind.

"Hey, wait a second, do you even know where you're going" he asked trotting beside Eve.

"Nope" Eve said shaking her head quickly.

Aura's jaw dropped "How you gonna get there" he asked.

"Don, know" Eve answered.

"You can't just leave like that" cried Aura stepping into Eve's path "it's dangerous out there, with all the natural disasters and feral pokemon".

Eve didn't answer instead she listened as her ears twitched to the sound of flapping wings and her nose smelt a putrid pokemon rushed forward knocking Aura forward and down as Eve stepped to the side and let Aura slide past on his muzzle feet in the air. The bat creature flapped forward chuckling lightly, and then picked up the necklace with a stone attached at the front in his mouth.

"What a pushover" chuckled Koffing floating next to his partner in crime (literally).

"Hey give that back" shouted Aura sitting up.

"Hehe You want it come get it, Torchic" Koffing smirked floating off into a cave with Zubat close behind.

Aura started to tear up "oh no, that was my personal treasure, I-if I lose that, I-I'll, what will I do" tears ran down Aura's cheek and his ears drooped.

Eve looked after the pokemon "Well come on" she said bouncing up and down than taking off after the duo.

"Hey, wait for me" Aura sniffled wiping the tears away and tearing after Eve.

Once Eve stepped into the cave she felt cold dread which quickly disappeared. "What is this place" Eve asked looking at Aura beside her.

"It's beach cave the mystery dungeon" Aura told her.

"A mystery dungeon" Eve repeated.

"Yeah" and Aura went on to explain what was happening in the world and what mystery dungeons were. Every time he told Eve something, it felt like she had already know them and she knew she the time Aura stopped babbling they had just reached the second floor as a pair of Corsola used bubble from a distance. Eve charged in head first using tackle to knock out the first Corsola and used growl on the other lowering its attack.

Then Aura came in with force-palm and knocked the second of the pair out as well. Eve smiled happily at her achievement and Aura smiled shyly. Eve had levelled up a couple of times while in the dungeon, getting stronger and stronger. Aura had too and learned force-palm, the only damage attack Eve knew was tackle which made her disappointed but she also knew that eevee's were a normal type pokemon which meant she could learn many different type moves.

"I hope I level up again soon, and learn quick attack" Eve gasped as she tackled another Corsola as Aura dealt with a crabby.

"Me too, I wanna learn aura sphere, like a Lucario" he said as he knocked the crabby to the ground fainted. He smiled at Eve with the first un-shy emotion Eve had seen so far and Eve felt very attached to Aura already.

* * *

**YAY!**

Another chapter

awwww Aura is so cute

riolus are awesome and so are eevees

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Beat the Baddies

Hi there reader just remember

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

Sorry for the late up date readers been busy reading stuff rather than writing my story

Oh well Here's the next chapter

* * *

Beat the Baddies

Eve entered the next clearing Aura trailed behind hiding in Eve's shadow. He trembled a bit his eyes darting back and forth nervously. He was a great fighter obviously, quite good with close combat being a fighting type. Aura was strong so why was he so afraid, if he wanted to get his rock back then he'd have to buck up and be tough. Eve scented the air immediately recoiling at the ridiculously disgusting scent that greeted her noise as well as a soothing sent that made Eve blink sleepily a couple of times. The smell was dulled enormously by the stench that was so obviously Koffing's putrid scent.

Eve eyed the room they had come into, spotting a small seed lying on the ground slightly covered with dirt. Eve bounded over to it breathing in its lulling fragrance "It's a sleep seed alright" Eve breathed picking it up with one paw and tossing it to Aura. He juggled it a bit surprised that Eve had thrown it to him. When he finally got it under control Eve warned him "Be careful with that and don't get it in your mouth, as soon as your lips touch it, you'll be asleep". Aura nodded furiously and the pair continued on together in the next room they found the staircase. Only this one seemed to lead to no-where. The last staircase had brought them down further, even though the cave roof was the same distance away as it had been before.

Eve caught a whiff of the same poisonous scent she had smelt before. "They're on the next floor" Eve informed Aura "Give that sleep seed back to me and when I say so attack, ok".

Aura placed the seed back in Eve's paw "Do we really have to fight them" Aura whimpered.

"Only if they refuse to give back your rock" Eve assured him "but don't worry I'll back you up, k''.

"It's not a rock, it's a relic fragment" Aura barked.

Eve rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah whatever" Eve grabbed Aura's forepaw and placed it on the grey crumbling staircase and they were gone in a snap, with a quick flash of a yellowy light.

When they appeared again Eve heard the mumbling of voices and swivelled her ears to listen "how much do you think its worth" said a familiar voice.

"Dunno, but I bet it's a lot" said the other.

Eve turned around to see Koffing and Zubat with their backs turned to Eve and Aura who was rubbing his head. "Hey" Eve whispered in a low voice "their over there" she said pointing with her nose at the thieving pair.

Aura trembled when he saw them "maybe this wasn't such a good idea" he said worriedly looking at the ground.

"Hey I told you I'd back you up, so don't Torchic out now" Eve reassured him once again.

"Your right" Aura growled clenching his fists and jumping up before sprinting forward. Eve hobbled after him on three legs holding the sleep seed in the other; she caught up just in time. "You two give me back my treasure" Aura yelled in a shaky voice. The pair just burst out laughing tear drops protruded from the corner of their eyes.

"And who's gonna make us, you" Koffing laughed even harder opening his mouth wide. Eve gripped the sleep seed drew it back and let it fly from her paw straight into Koffing's open mouth. Eve heard him swallow than he dropped to the ground bouncing a couple of times like a ball. Than he lay still accept for the dribble of spit coming from his mouth as he snored.

"Now get Zubat" Eve cried as Aura jumped on Zubat and used multiple force-palms. Aura sent Zubat flying through the air toward Eve who tackled him to the ground now in dead faint. It was now Koffing choose to awaken from his nap. He took one look at Zubat than released a smog attack onto Aura. Who covered his noise and cried in pain, as his eyes were burning.

Eve rammed into Koffing with a tackle knocking him away from Aura and stopping the produce of the toxic gas. Aura jumped out of the gas cloud as Eve tackled Koffing again and dodged his attempted attacks. Eve kept slamming into Koffing using her claws and teeth as an asset even though they weren't a set attack. Eve jumped back as Aura sped in a zigzag pattern toward Koffing knocking him to the ground next to the relic fragment which had been lying in the sand during this conflict.

"Here take it, it's not worth this much trouble" Koffing yelled somehow throwing the necklace and fragment back to Aura who caught it with gleaming eyes.

"Yes I did it" he cried jumping up and down on each foot he looked over to Eve who smiled warmly "I mean, _we_ did it" he said blushing.

"Don't think you actual won" yelled Koffing.

Zubat had now regained consciousness though his tail things looked like trampled paper "Yeah, that win was just a fluke, it won't be so easy next time" Zubat agreed and the pair sped off over the water.

_Humph_ growled Eve "they run pretty fast for pokemon that aren't afraid".

Aura chuckled as a new set of staircase appeared where Zubat and Koffing had been moments ago.

"That wasn't there before" Eve wondered aloud.

"They were boss pokemon and when you beat the boss you can leave the dungeon without having to go all the way back through it" Aura explained "You weren't even listening when I told you that were you".

Eve grinded her teeth nervously "O-of course I was, I always listen, I just forgot" Eve felt sweat running down the side of her head.

"Yeah sure" Aura said waving his paw from side to side nonchalant, as he placed his relic fragment back around his neck where it should be. The pair chuckled together as they joked about the state Koffing and Zubat had been in at the end of the battle. They touched the staircase and were transported out of the dungeon, back to the safety of the beach.

* * *

**YAY!**

How was that

I never liked Koffing or Zubat even before this game

**REVIEW!**


	4. Team Work

Hi there reader just remember

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

I'm back with a new chapter

R and R

hope u enjoy

also eating cookies while reading is lots of fun!

* * *

Team Work

The sun was a small strip of yellow now almost completely swallowed by the waves brushing the beach. The sky had darkened to navy blue colour that was not quite black but not the light blue of day time. A hand full or rather a paw full of stars had now announced themselves to the world being the first to shine on the darkening stage. Sunset, it was quite a beautiful sight, though the chilling breeze wasn't the most welcome thing after a hard battle. Eve sat on the beach staring at the setting sun letting the breeze rustle her soft brown fur.

Aura sat beside her watching the sunset, "thanks for all your help today" he barked cheerfully "I know I couldn't have done it without you". Eve sighed deeply knowing they would part ways soon, he would go home to his warm bed and she would wonder this world searching for answers.

"This is what they stole from me" Aura said holding up the relic fragment hung around his neck "if you look really closely you can see it's not just a rock" he ran his paw over the smooth stone surface. Eve leaned in closer to examine the strange white pattern on the rocks surface. To her it looked like some kind of ancient flower pattern or an obscure star.

"It's really beautiful" Eve exclaimed.

"My dream is to one day discover the secret behind this relic fragment, I think there will be an awe inspiring treasure of some kind to find" Aura explained in a soft fond voice. It sounded like he had had this rock for a long time and had gotten rather attached to it.

"That's a good dream" Eve confirmed.

"That's why I wanna join an exploration team, to help pokemon in need and discover where this fragment fits" Aura held the rock close to his chest than looked at the ground embarrassed.

"I've tried to join the Wigglytuff guild many times but I always Torchic out" Aura sounded depressed. Eve opened her mouth to say something but Aura kept talking. "So I was wondering if you have no other place to go and stuff, that maybe you'd make a team with me" Aura looked at Eve with pleading eyes.

Eve burst out laughing "Hahahahaha you should see the look on your face" Aura looked taken aback "Of course I'll make a team with you, I got nowhere to go, besides with all this relic fragment secret finding, maybe I'll find my memories too" Eve jumped up and down, it was good to have a friend in this strange world.

Aura watched Eve jump up and down excitedly "You really wanna be on a team with me" he asked.

Eve stopped bouncing "Of course you're a great fighter and together we can help lots of pokemon".

"You think so" asked Aura with his blue and black muzzle twitching excitedly.

"Sure, we'll be the greatest rescue team ever" Eve exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yeah, YEAH we will, we'll work really hard and become stronger" Aura pumped his fist into the air as his eyes sparkled.

"Um, one question, how do we become a rescue team" Eve asked tilting her head to one side quizzically.

"First we have to go to the Wigglytuff guild where you register to become a rescue team" Aura explained now rubbing the back of his head.

"Wigglytuff guild" Eve echoed quietly, it was like she remembered that name but, didn't know anything about such a place.

"That's right" Aura said nodding his head slowing "I've been there before, trying to join the guild but…." His voice trailed off and his paw dropped to his side.

Eve pushed aside her thoughts for the moment and concentrated on Aura "Is it hard to join or something, do you have to pass a test" Eve asked confused, at how quickly Aura's enthusiasm had evaporated.

Aura shook his head from side to side, like what you do when your pitying some-one "No nothing like that" he sighed "joining the guild was always a daunting task and… and I always Torchic out" Aura laughed awkwardly "it's funny how you can want to do something so bad but are so afraid to, that it never happens"

Eve sat down on the cool sand "the things that you want the most are always the scariest but being brave means fighting for what you believe in, so don't give up I'll be with you" she felt a pang in her heart like some-one was pulling strings back so they break.

"It's getting darker" Aura commented to a silent Eve "If we're going to join the guild before nightfall we'd better go now" he finished starting up the beach. Eve didn't notice for a moment but then snapped back to the present and trotted after Aura her tail trailing tiredly through the sand.

After climbing what seemed like endless flights of stairs Aura and Eve finally reached the guild entrance. A pair of torches glowed brightly with yellow and red flame. The steel bars of the gate were planted firmly into the ground, no way of getting in unless someone lets you in. "What do we do now" Eve asked whispering into Aura's ear which twitched uncomfortably. Aura stepped onto the grate which creaked under his weight which was concerning cause Riolus aren't very heavy.

"Pokemon detected, pokemon detected, whose footprint, whose footprint, the footprint is riolu's, the footprint is riolu's" shouted a voice from below.

Aura shook with fright he placed one foot behind himself like he was preparing to run but then he stood firm. "No, I can't run, I've got Eve with me, gotta be brave" he mumbled. Eve knew she wasn't really supposed to hear that but with these super sensitive ears how could she not.

"You may enter" came the very same voice which shouted from below the grate "but there's some-one with you, well get them on the grate too" boomed the voice. Aura stepped off the grate and Eve stepped forward inspecting the grate, to be honest it looked slightly unsafe, ok very unsafe. It hadn't collapsed yet but Eve didn't want to be the one on it when it did. "Hey you, stranger, get on the grate" yelled the now cranky voice.

"Alright bossy" Eve mumble hopping onto the grate hearing it creak again under the weight of such a small pokemon.

"Pokemon detected, pokemon detected, whose footprint, whose footprint, the footprint is, the footprint is, um" this voice different from the other became small and unsure.

Eve rolled her eyes, "another pokemon really, go figure" Eve said putting a paw to her mouth and putting on a shocked expression. Aura giggled and covered his mouth to stop from erupting with laughter.

"Hey, what's the matter sentry, sentry, sentry" yelled the rough male voice again "What's wrong sentry Diglett" it boomed.

"Umm, er, Umm er, maybe eevee's, maybe eevee" squeaked Diglett.

"WHAT, maybe" thundered the angry pokemon.

"This footprint it's not one you normally see around here" Diglett yelped.

"That's pretty crummy, checking the footprint of visiting pokemon is your job Diglett" rumbled the other pokemon.

"I can't know everything, I don't know what I don't know" squealed Diglett.

"Are they arguing" Aura asked crossing his fore arms.

"Sorry for making you wait" yelled the unknown pokemon "Its true you don't see many eevee in these parts, you don't seem to be bad, ok good enough, ENTER" bellowed the deep voice and the steel bars that protected the guilds entrance rose from the ground.

Eve hopped off the grate relieved to be on firm ground again. She looked over to Aura who had his paws clamped together close to his chest. His eyes were sparkling and his mouth was wide open "I can't believe it, I'm finally gonna join the guild" Aura exclaimed happily "and it's all thanks to you, Eve".

* * *

**YAY!**

They're finally gonna enter the guild

I'll up load next week again probably

**REVIEW!**


	5. Hiya!

Hi there readers I'm back again with another chapter

Read, enjoy and Review!

and finally this is the last disclaimer I'm gonna put up and by now you should know

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

Hiya!

Aura and Eve descended down the ladder stairs and into the earth. The stairs tunnel was really dark and Eve tripped and tumbled into Aura who also tripped and tumbled down the stairs onto the second floor, then proceeded to be hit in the back again with a still tumbling Eve. The back of Eve's head was on the ground and her back legs were in the air as she was leaning on Aura who was now sitting up with a black and brown tail on his shoulder.

"Sorry" Eve gasped "I'm still getting used to having four legs and no arms" she said sliding to the ground and rolling back onto her feet.

Aura rubbed the back of his head "Well at least everyone will remember the first time we came to the guild" he chuckled looking around at the assorted teams who had stopped working for a brief moment to watch the pair stumble into the guild.

Now that Aura was eyeing them they all turned their backs and went back to whatever job it was they were doing. Some chatted happily with their team others surveyed the bulletin boards with missions posted all over.

Aura stood up "I can't believe we're here, I must be dreaming" he exclaimed happily.

"Sure it's a dream" Eve confirmed turning to Aura whose mouth dropped "a dream come true" Eve finished.

Aura laughed "You had me going there" he said shaking his head.

Eve giggled her tail flicking back and forth happily as the pair laughed aloud making the packed room look at them strangely once again.

"Hey you two" squawked a sudden voice.

The pair turned to see a colourful bird pokemon addressing them from behind.

"You're the two who just came in aren't you" he asked Aura opened his mouth to answer but shut it again when the colourful bird didn't wait for an answer. "Right, well then shoo by Chatot's order, the guild has no time for silly surveys, or sales pokemon, vamoose" he said shooing Aura and Eve to the stair with his blue wing feathers.

"Hey wait a second" Eve snapped and whipped Chatot back with her tail; the bird pokemon looked surprised like this had never happened before. "We're not here to sell anything, we wanna join the guild" Eve told him through gritted teeth.

Chatot looked Eve up and down then smiled "Why didn't you say so" he laughed awkwardly then turned and started to talk to himself. "Recruits this young, really wanting to join the guild this can't be, surly the steady stream of pokemon that run from our training proves that" Eve was getting slightly concerned at this sight.

"Um, is the training really that hard" asked Aura.

Chatot jumped and turned back to the pair "No, no it's as easy as can be" laughing awkwardly again. "Follow me, this way please hurry now" he said hopping down the second set of stairs.

Eve groaned "not more stairs" Aura giggled "you can go first this time he said poking Eve toward the stair. Of course this walk took the very same trip to the floor accept Aura was one to stumble first than push Eve resulting in both landing at Chatot's feet.

"You two better get serious or you'll be defeated by the stairs before any outlaw" he chuckled hopping toward the biggest wooden doors Eve had ever seen

. Aura gasped then ran to a window "wow we're three floors underground but you can still see outside" he hopped up and down excitedly.

"Hush now" squawked Chatot "the guild is built on a cliff, so it's only natural you can see outside" he explained.

"Oh right" Aura sighed standing next to Eve once again. He inspected the two wooden doors that were painted a shiny gold colour with a pink swirl in the middle divided by the separate doors.

"Now before you enter the guild masters chamber you must know to speak only when spoken to, and above all never, I repeat never be disrespectful to the guild master" Chatot explained with a stern look on his face then he turned to the doors.

"Guild master its Chatot I'm coming in" he said as he pushed the heavy doors open. In the chamber there was a big drape with the same symbol as on the door on a mat. There was also a hay bed near the back of the chamber and a large pink pokemon crouched near it.

"Guild master I have brought two pokemon who wish to become apprentices" Chatot stuttered. He waited for a few moments with no answer then repeated "Guild master" he said hopping forward.

"Hiya" yelled Wigglytuff and he twirled around suddenly making both Chatot and Aura jump "I'm guild master Wigglytuff". "So you wanna join the guild, that's fantastic" he hollered as he twirled around doing a little dance.

"Heh heh heh" Chatot laughed gawkily as he tilted his head and sweat collected there.

"Now before I can register your team you must tell me your team's name" he said facing the pair once again but still fidgeting excitedly.

Aura rubbed his chin with one paw while supporting his arm with the other holding it up at the elbow. "Team name, well I never really thought I'd get this far so I didn't bother to think of one" he directed this comment at Eve "so why don't you think of one" he asked Eve.

"Um ok" Eve said closing her eyes to think. She could hear all three pokemon breathing in and out thanks to her super ears; it was kinda annoying when you were trying to think.

Being part of a team means being loyal to your team members but also you must listen to your heart and act accordingly. Eve opened her eyes "How 'bout team Loyal Heart" she suggested.

Aura nodding "wow, it's the perfect name for us" he cried excitedly.

"Ok you'll be registered as team Loyal Heart" nodded Wigglytuff "Yoom TAH" he boomed. Eve held her ears against her head trying to lessen the sound that reached them. When the noise finally stopped Eve was seeing double and her ears were positioned strangely. Aura seemed to be ok his ears were a lot smaller after all. Wigglytuff swerved around and turned to face the pair again placing a golden box before them. "Here is your exploration team starter kit, go ahead open it up" Wigglytuff told them hopping from foot to foot. Eve stepped forward and unlatched the box and pushed it open with a paw.

Inside was a Wonder Map, a treasure bag and two exploration team badges. "Why don't you have a look inside the treasure bag" prompted Wigglytuff.

Aura stood beside Eve and opened the bag before pulling out two green bands. "Power bands exclaimed Aura happily tying one around his neck then doing the same for Eve. Eve attached an explorer badge to her band and Aura did the same.

"Red bows are very rare, so you'd better keep it safe" Wigglytuff told pointing at the bow tied at the base of Eve's left ear. "And now Chatot will direct you to your room" Wigglytuff sang loudly and Eve's ears started ringing again. She basically crawled out of the chamber after standing and falling several times with the map inside the bag and the bag around Eve's neck and shoulder.

Neither Chatot nor Aura noticed they were too busy looking over the new room. When Eve reached the room Aura was looking out the window and Chatot was standing in the doorway. Eve walked in managing not to fall in front of Chatot.

"You better get some rest, you have to be up early in the morning" he told them closing the door behind him. So the only light entering the room was through the window. Eve flopped into the nest further away from the door.

"Hey what's wrong with you" Aura asked concerned. Eve rolled her eyes "I'm just tired, we should get some sleep like he said" Eve answered.

Aura hopped into the hay bed closer to the door and there was silence.

* * *

**YAY!**

another chapter up don't worry this was a filler chapter so things will get more exciting once they start doing missions

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. I Wish I could Sleep in

Hi there reader

How's it goin?

That's nice

**Anyway enjoy the story and don't forget to review**

* * *

Tears slide down my cheek as I crouch, huddled in this strange place. I'm so scared, I wish my mother or father was here to protect me. I wish, I wish some-one would save me.

I hear scuffling of rocks and look over my shoulder. Huh, what some-one's here, they say they've come to rescue me but I don't know them. Should I trust them, they do have a rescue team badge.

I just wanna go home, so I'll go with them. I start walking over to them when some rocks fall on my head. I can only count up to three so more than three fell on my head, each heavier than the last.

I'm seeing double now I can barely make out the blurry shapes of my rescuers as everything is spinning and I steady my head with one paw.

Than a large shadow looms over me. I look up to see an enormous tower falling toward me. Some-one anyone SAVE ME, I scream as the tower bares down upon me.

"Eve, Eve, EVE" my eyes fly open Aura is shaking my shoulder.

I look out the window to see the pale moonlight eliminating the room "What is it" I sigh turning back to him trembling from the intensity of the nightmare.

"You were thrashing in your sleep, you kicked me in the head" he told me rubbing where I had kicked him.

"Sorry" I breathed settling back into my hay nest, head throbbing slightly.

"Is something wrong" he asked laying in the nest beside me his blue fur brushing my brown.

"No nothing, just a bad dream" I said letting his warmth seep through my fur and resting my head on my front paws like a Meowth.

"Nightmare eh, was it scary" he asked softly.

"Incredibly" I answered fear rippling my fur. I'm glad Aura had woken me up before I was crushed beneath tonnes of stone.

Eve's eyelids slide open to sunlight filtering through the window.

Her ears were ringing as some-one banged on the door "Hey newbies wake up, Loudred here, you better get you're lazy butts out here unless you want Chatot to come in there, and I for one don't wanna get in trouble because of a couple of newbies" he hollered through the door.

"Ow, my ears" groaned Aura who had awoken next to Eve.

They had slept back to back or at least had ended up that way. Huh, Aura was lucky Eve's world was spinning literately. Having sensitive hearing was great in a dungeon but not so great when somebody with a ridiculously load voice was yelling at you at the pitch of their lungs.

Eve stood up still a little woozy letting her claws slide out from their furry cover. She lifted one paw and examined them; Eve never knew eevees had claws they probably kept them hidden all the time. Eve then stretched out each hind leg as they were a little numb and it seemed like the right thing to do when you woke up and had four legs.

Aura sat up "Oh my gosh I totally forgot we joined the guild yesterday" he leapt out of bed "and we're late on our first day" he yelped swinging the door open and running down the corridor.

Eve placed the treasure bag over her head and rested it on her shoulder. Aura must have taken it off her when she went to sleep. Then ran after him, it bumped her side rhythmically as she ran.

When Eve reached Aura he was standing in line behind some other pokemon and Eve fell in place behind him. "Now that everyone is present" Chatot started throwing the two late pokemon an angry glance "the guild master will address us" he concluded hopping back as the huge wooden doors swung open.

Wigglytuff stepped out in front of the crowd, opening and closing his mouth slowly his eyes were wide open.

"You gotta be kidding me" whispered a Croagunk to the Chimecho beside him.

"Guild master Wigglytuff never ceases to amaze me" the Chimecho replied.

"Yeah you got that right" the Corphish behind the Chimecho sighed sarcastically.

"He looks wide awake" mumbled the Bidoof directly in front of Wigglytuff.

"Eek his eyes are wide open, but he's fast asleep" squeaked the Sunflora next to Aura.

"Thank you Sir we um" Chatot struggled to find the right thing to describe the guild masters snores "honour your words of wisdom" he finished. "Ok, time for the morning cheers" Chatot yelled turning back to the group of pokemon.

"ONE" Chatot yelled and everyone replied accept Eve and Aura "Don't shirk work". "TWO" Chatot sang "Run away and pay" the pokemon snag also. "THREE" Chatot screeched to emphasise the last point "Smiles go for miles" the pokemon yelled smiling to each other.

Eve and Aura just looked at each other slightly concerned their brains would turn to mush. Eve told this to Aura and they both laughed while the other pokemon went off to do their jobs. "Hey, what are you two dawdling around for, come with me" instructed Chatot, Eve and Aura followed.

They climbed the stairs managing not to trip this time and walked onto the second floor after Chatot who stood in front of the bulletin board to the left. "These are the bulletin boards" he told the pair "you can find missions to do here".

"Our first mission" Aura squealed in glee "which one should we do" he asked Eve.

"kek-hem" Chatot coughed "since it's your first time I will do the picking he told them scanning the board.

Eve twisted her ears as she heard heavy footsteps on the stair, ladder whatever you want to call it. A reptilian like pokemon with red and yellow scales emerged onto the floor which advanced toward the three pokemon as Chatot reached up to retrieve the selected mission. He saw the Pokémon's flame tail and stopped reaching abruptly.

"Oh hello there Blaize, what brings you here" he asked seeing the paper in the Charmeleon's claws.

Blaize held up the paper in front of Chatot's face "I came to post this mission on the bulletin board" he told Chatot baring his gleaming sharp teeth in a smile.

"May I see the mission" Chatot asked as Blaize placed it in his wing "I have a couple of new recruits here that need a Simi-easy mission to complete" he told Blaize scanning over the mission twisting his beak to YAsmile also.

The large fire pokemon turned to the Eve and Aura "Well who do we have here" he asked politely.

"I'm Eve of team Loyal Heart and this is Aura" Eve introduced them flicking her tail toward Aura who was hiding behind her.

"Loyal Heart I have never heard of a team with that name before" he told them scratching the horn atop his head.

"This is the perfect job for a couple of newbies" Chatot chirped suddenly.

"I thought you might think so" Blaize chuckled.

"Why don't you tell them about it Blaize, I have other work I must attend to" Chatot said handing the paper back to Blaize and flapping down the stairs.

"I'd be glad to" Blaize called after him "that Chatot always such a busy Combee" he mumbled to himself.

"Alright you two, here's what I need you to do" Blaize started turning back to team Loyal Heart his tail flame growing bigger with his excitement.

* * *

**YAY!**

How was that!

I added a new character in this chapter and there'll be plenty more in the future

And hopfully we'll be seeing more of Blaize as the story progresses

**REVIEW!**


	7. First is Always the Worst

Hello reader sorry I uploaded this chapter late

but I'm getting closer to semester brack now only two weeks to go

and this week was exam week hope I didn't fail anything T.T'

anyway with further ado chapter 7

* * *

First is always the Worst

"You see my little sister has this bow she loves to wear, she puts it on her tail, on her head and around her neck, she likes dressing up her poke dolls with it too but a sneaky Poochyena stole it from her while we were in a dungeon" Blaize explained "It's been missing for days and my little sister is getting more and more miserable without it".

"What can we do to help" asked Aura stepping forward.

"Well" Blaize said rubbing his horn again "My sister and I heard it was spotted in the pit of Drenched Bluff since that place is teaming with water types I can't take my sister down there and she wouldn't let me go without her so I need a rescue team to go fetch it for me so I can give it back to my sister, Amber" Blaize finished.

"We can get it back for you" Eve announced banging a paw against her chest toughly.

Blaize smiled "Great, my sister's waiting outside for me so don't let her on your going there ok".

"Ok" Eve and Aura chimed simultaneously.

Blaize turned and started up the stairs Eve and Aura close behind. Eve squinted her eyes when they emerged into the blinding daylight it's a lot darker underground.

"Amber" called Blaize "where are you, this is not time for hide and seek" Blaize yelled his tail flame reducing to the size of a candle flame. "Sh*t, she ran off again" Blaize moaned rubbing his temple with one claw "she can't stay still for more than one minute".

Blaize turned back to the pair of confused pokemon "My sister's run off again, you two go ask the Abra by the crossroads for clearance to Drenched Bluff find the bow and meet me in the mission room, I'm gonna go look for her" he told them before running off down the steps swishing his tail back and forth angrily.

"Come on the cross roads are this way" Aura said leading Eve down the steps and to the left.

An Abra lay propped up against a signpost that pointed down a track, it read crossroads and the opposite direction said Treasure town. The Abra was dosing with a small bubble coming out from one nostril which got bigger and smaller as it breathed in and out.

"Um excuse me" Eve said standing before the Abra.

The sleep bubble popped and the Abra looked down at Eve "The name's Switch" he told her without moving his lips.

"We would like to go to Drenched bluff" Eve told him.

"Very well" Switch said looking up at the sky "you have your exploration team badges no" he asked.

Eve tilted her head "Yeah there right here on our power bands" Eve answered.

"Good that means you can get back on your own" Switch said looking down again "you might wanna get your partner over here if you both intend to go".

Eve looked over her shoulder to find Aura several tails lengths away from the conversation. "Come over here Aura we gotta go" Eve prompted beckoning him with her tail.

"Come closer I won't bite" Switch chuckled.

Aura came forward tentatively "Your blind aren't you" Aura asked knowingly.

Switch nodded "Your species is very gifted but you are quite advanced for a riolu yet you still hide, hiding does not make you stronger" Switch told him wisely.

Aura stood up straight puffing out his chest fur "I'm gonna be the strongest, bravest explorer ever with Eve by my side, you'll see".

Switch's closed eyes glowed a faint blue "I'm sure you will, now you'll never complete your mission if you stay here chatting all day".

Eve's and Aura's paws lifted slightly off the ground "hey wait will we meet again" Aura asked.

"Whenever you come by the cross roads we'll meet each other" Switch confirmed.

Eve and Aura were outside a grey rocky trail in the blink of an eye. Eve shook her whole body "That guy gives me the creeps, but teleporting is better than walking" she smiled.

"So that's how we got here" Aura gasped standing up and brushing the dirt from his fur. "I've never been teleported before it felt weird, like my body was torn into little pieces than put back together like a puzzle" he explained.

Eve padded forward into the rocky trail and motioned with her tail for Aura to follow.

"How'd you know we were teleported" Aura asked walking next to Eve.

Eve didn't really know the answer to that question either so she just told him "It was obvious Abra is psychic type and can learn teleport, the landscape where we were situated changed dramatically very quickly, I just guessed.

"Oh" Aura said scratching his ear "Well when you explain it like that it does sound obvious". Eve stepped into the dungeon feeling the same sense of danger and insecurity as she had the previous time. Eve's muscle's rippled beneath her coat tensing up and relaxing.

"Come on" Eve said marching forward bravely trying to ignore ominous crackling of the air which made her shiver. Eve and Aura began wondering through the first floor battering Shellos, Anorith and Lileep using tackle and force-palm.

They found the first stair case relatively quickly as most of the rooms were of a small to medium size. Once onto the second floor they found a few geo pebbles which Aura held to throw at on coming ferals it worked well with the Shellos and Chingling which are low levelled and don't have much HP at their disposal. Onto the third floor without a problem too bad the third floor was a problem in itself.

With a sleeping Lileep which wasn't very happy to be disturbed and an Anorith which felt the need to battle alongside the Lileep. Even though there were no monster houses in this dungeon it was still annoying when straying ferals ganged up on the duo.

Aura dealt with the Lileep while Eve fought the Anorith continuously tackling it. The Anorith did not enjoy being tackled from all sides and lashed out with its claws every time Eve came near it.

It was eventually defeated and Eve sat watching Aura using quick attack and force palm on the groggy Lileep. Eve twisted her body and licked her tail which had doubled in size because of the adrenaline which pulsed through her veins whenever a fight erupted out.

The fur on Eve's tail lay flat as she licked it rhythmically. She also examined the scratches the Anorith had left as a reminder of their battle.

It didn't matter that much wounds heal quickly in dungeons. Eve's train of thoughts was interrupted though as Aura was yelling at her as he was pinned to the ground. Lileep snapping its jaws close to Aura's neck while Aura held it back with his fore paws.

"I'm coming" Eve called charging forward and tackling Lileep with her shoulder into a wall.

"Bout time" Aura said standing up.

Eve chuckled "It doesn't matter when you get there as long as the pokemon you're rescuing is still alive".

Aura frowned "I think the quicker the better".

"You know your right now let's quickly finish this mission so we can go back to the guild" Eve agreed charging off down a trail.

The stairs were in the next room and in the room they ended up in on the fifth floor. The sixth floor seemed to go on forever though getting into tussles with multiple Chingling didn't help either.

It was easy to tell Aura didn't like Chingling being a fighting type who could blame him. Finally they reached the dungeon pit. Great stone towers stood tall on each side with a big ball on top of each.

Wind and sand had eroded the base and middle of the stone and left the top untouched. It appeared like they had been giant spike and some-one had dropped a boulder on top of each. Eve twitched her ears some-one was crying up ahead who could it be.

* * *

Dun DUN **DDDDDUUUUUNNNNNN**!

Many of you are wondering what that dream Eve had was about, so I'm giving u some clues, it was sorta a dimensional scream mixed into Eve's sleep I guess u could say. And Eve was not in her own body, u'll find out more soon anyway.

How did u like the new character Switch the abra if u're wondering why I added him well I always wondered in the game how you got transported to dungeon's so quickly and I came to the conclusion that it must be a physchic pokemon using teleport and so Switch was created.

Hopfully we''l be seeing him a lot so u better get used to the idea.

Besides adding new characters is fun.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

;3


	8. Rescue

Hello there reader

How's it going?

That nice

Well i'm back with another chapter

please enjoy and don't forget

**TO REVIEW!**

* * *

Rescue

Eve and Aura padded forward "Hey do you hear that" asked Eve.

Aura nodded "There's some-one here". Hiding in the corner behind a large rock was a small red and yellow lizard. It looked like Blaize but without the horn. The Charmander was shaking uncontrollably with fear in her eyes.

"Are you Amber" Eve asked padding a few steps forward the Charmander nodded.

"We were sent by your brother" Aura informed her. "We're here to rescue you" Eve agreed.

"Really" squeaked Amber.

Eve nodded pointing to her explorer badge "really" Eve repeated. Amber came out from behind the rock and tentatively made her way toward the pair. The wind started to pick up and the stone towers creaked against its push.

The gale of wind blew even stronger, Eve felt like she could be blown away at any moment so she dug her claws into the Earth to get a grip. Aura was lying on his stomach holding his head down with his fore paws. "Come on Amber we gotta get out of here" Eve yelled over the howling of the wind.

Fear is a great drive and it worked well in this case as Amber hurried toward them. She stopped in her track when several stones hit her on the head she look confused. More stones scattered on the ground as the highest stone tower cracked loudly and started falling toward the ground. Amber wouldn't move no matter how much Eve yelled at her.

The stone tower was almost upon her now. In these kind of situations its best to try something crazy before you give up all hope. Eve bolted forward sank her teeth into Amber's tail and threw the stunned lizard with all her might as the tower collided with the Earth.

Aura's mouth was wide open and dust went up his nostrils, which made him cough. He ran forward fanning the dust away with his paw "Amber are you alright" he shouted as he put a paw on the fallen tower it was cold to the touch.

"I'm ok" came a small voice in reply. Aura sighed thankfully she did it thank Arceus they wouldn't fail their first mission. "But your friend she's stuck" Amber's small voice rang through the pit.

"I'm coming" Aura shouted taking a few steps back. He ran forward and leapt with all his might landing awkwardly atop a stone slab and almost falling back down again. Once his balance was regained he slid down the other side and landed softly on the ground.

He saw two figure's through the dust. Eve was on the ground and Amber was trying to lift the cylinder shaped stone. Aura was by her side in a second as they tried to lift the heavy stone.

Eve's claws were scuffling the stone as she tried to pull her left hind leg free from the stone. Eve yelped in pain as the stone shifted putting more pressure on her leg.

"It's no use we'll never move it this way" Aura growled stepping back.

Amber buried her face in her paws "this is all my fault, I should have just waited for my brother" she wailed starting to cry again.

"That's ok" Eve told her smiling sweetly even though it was obvious she was in pain "we all make mistakes and I think you were very brave in coming here by yourself".

"You think so" Amber sobbed.

"I know so, I think you'll be an explorer one day" Eve told her.

"An explorer that's brave like you" Amber snivelled.

"Well it helps to have a great partner, I know he'll try his best" Eve looked up at Aura hopefully.

"Stand back" Aura directed Amber who back tracked a couple of paces. Aura stood a tales length away from Eve he drew back his paw and flattened it so his palm came first on impact.

He pushed it slowly forward and touched the stone lightly and drew it back again. He closed his eyes and his paw began to glow blue with energy her drove his paw into the stone making it shatter.

Eve stood up gritting her teeth when she placed foot on the ground. She lifted it and hobbled forward keeping it off the ground.

Aura breathed out slowly and turned around "that was amazing" Eve praised "you must have gone up a couple of levels in the dungeon" she smiled.

"Is your leg ok" Aura asked examining it.

"I think I twisted my ankle" she told him stretching her leg out behind her.

"That's ok I'm sure they can fix it up back at the guild" Aura sighed relieved.

Something caught Eve's eye among the rubble "hey Amber go look among those rocks" she told her. It may have seemed like a strange request but Amber obeyed none the less. Her tail lashed back and forth wildly as she searched among the rocks.

"What'd ya make her do that for" asked Aura questioningly.

"You'll see" whispered Eve proudly. Amber stopped moving and her head popped up from behind the rubble she was smiling happily and she waved a bow at them.

"It's my bow" she called placing the vibrant pink bow a top her head.

"Mission accomplished" Eve said nudging Aura with her head.

Amber hopped over to them humming to herself "time to go back to the guild" Aura said reaching up and pressing the round white button in the middle of their explorer badges.

They were back outside the guild in a blink of the eye "come on Amber" Aura said motioning for her to step on the grate.

The usually calling was sounded for all three pokemon and they entered the guild and emerged onto the second floor. Blaize was waiting for them leaning up against the wall, but when he saw his sister he ran over and swept her up in his arms.

"Amber I thought I told you not to run off by yourself" he scolded though he grinned while doing so.

"I know brother I won't do it again I promise" Amber told him hugging her brother around the neck.

"Thank-you two you rescued my sister and found her bow" he smiled turning back to Aura and Eve as her poked the bow a top his sister's head with one claw. "Here's your reward" he said handing over two reviver seeds, a protein and a ginseng to team Loyal Heart.

Eve placed the items in the treasure bag. "As well as this" Blaize dropped a bunch of poke coins before the pair.

Aura's eyes lit up "how much is here" he asked looking up at Blaize with amazement.

"Just 5000 poke" he told them patting Amber on the head so she giggled. Aura's jaw dropped and Chatot came onto the second floor and walked straight over to team Loyal Heart.

* * *

**YAY!**

First Mission was a success!

**HARAAY TEAM LOYAL HEART!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Or Amber will cry

:'(

**REVIEW!**


	9. Rich

Hey there reader

Here is another chapter for you to read

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

Rich

"5000 poke, Eve we're rich and it was our first mission" Aura screeched jumping up and down with glee.

"Rich, huh I think not" Chatot squawked, flapping his wings violently before landing softly and folding them by his side. "'Bout time you too reported back" he scolded "You completed the mission I trust".

Chatot looked at the pile of gold coins on the ground "if I remember correctly the reward money was only 2500 poke why is there double here".

Chatot asked looking crossly at Aura and Eve "Their not trying to con you into giving them extra money, rewards go only to those who deserve it" he held his beak up high like he was master of the guild.

"Then you should approve of the extra reward Chatot" Blaize said bending down to eye Chatot aggressively.

Eve heard Aura swallow nervously surly a fight wouldn't break out in the guild. Chatot held his ground despite the fact that Blaize is about 3 or more times his size.

"Not only did they find my sister's bow but they rescued her and brought her back to me safety, I wouldn't think of giving them anything less" Blaize told him straightening up again knowing Chatot wouldn't argue anymore.

Amber jumped out of her brother's arms and trotted over to team Loyal Heart "and Eve got hurt cause she saved me" Amber pointed out directing Chatot's attention to the hind leg Eve held safely off the ground.

Chatot grunted in acknowledgement "I see" he mumbled "very well but you shouldn't feel the need to give extra reward to rookie apprentices, since you insist I'll let it slide, this time".

"Thank-you mister Chatot" Amber exclaimed happily running around Chatot in circles. Chatot smiled "No need to thank me" he said 'modestly'. Eve rolled her eyes he wasn't the one who had done the saving.

"You'd better get going if you're to make it home before dark" Chatot advised Blaize.

"Your right come on Amber time to go say good-bye" he told her.

Amber shook paws with Aura who reddened in the cheeks when Amber told him he was brave. Amber hugged Eve around the neck and Eve touched her tail to Amber's shoulder lightly.

"Good-bye" Amber called taking her brother's paw as they ascended the stairs. Chatot was now counting through the gold coins with his back turned to Eve and Aura.

"Um, Chatot what are you doing with our reward" Aura asked struggling to see over Chatot's shoulder. "Most of the revenue exploration teams collect goes to the guild as it is the base of all exploration teams operation" Chatot explained still counting the poke.

"Your share comes to this amount" Chatot said turning and placing a few coins in Aura's fore paws. Aura looked at the coins "this isn't even half of what we made" he groaned.

"It's a guild rule so you'll just have to deal with it" Chatot told them finally before descending down the stairs with the rest of the poke.

"You might want to see Chimecho about that leg of yours Eve, she's right over there" he pointed with his beak before disappearing all together.

Eve poked her pink tongue out at him when he was gone and fluffed her tail up to its full size. "I hate that guy" Eve moaned "he was bad enough already then he goes taking our money" she grumbled.

"He's right though if it's a guild rule we'll have to cope" Aura sighed. "But I don't like it either" he said placing the coins in a special pocket of the treasure bag.

"Come on" he said gesturing in the direction Chatot had pointed "that must be Chimecho". Eve followed his gaze and saw a light blue coloured pokemon. Whose body and head looked like a round bell with legs and a gold piece atop its head.

She has a red stripe going behind her body which stopped at each cheek and a ribbon like appendage which was red at the bottom and floated in the breeze. Aura supported Eve as she hobbled over to the desk Chimecho was floating behind.

"Who do we have here" she chimed happily looking down at the young pokemon she studied each "you're the new apprentices aren't you, oh your so cute" she giggled.

"Um yeah" Aura mumbled "anyway my friend here hurt her" "ankle no worries I can fix it up" Chimecho smiled her eyes shining mystically and a bandage roll floated up from behind her desk. She examined the foot and started rapping the bandage around the ankle area.

Once that was done she clipped it in place and floated back a bit then opened her mouth letting out a soft chiming sound that washed over everybody on the floor in waves.

When the sound resided Eve felt a lot better "Now, it should be better by morning but try to keep most weight off it but also apply some to make sure it gets strong, and don't forget to bring the bandage back" she lectured sending the pair down the stairs and waving her small arm in good-bye.

"I will" Eve called after her "that must have been heal bell" Eve sighed restfully. "Chimecho is really nice she must be an apprentice too" Aura added as they came onto the third floor. The great wooden doors to the guild masters chambers were open.

Chatot was reporting to Wigglytuff and as Eve walked past he winked at her and made a funny face by pulling his mouth out wide with his fore paws and flapping his tongue up and down.

Chatot was marching back in forth in front of Wigglytuff rambling on about the duties that had been carried out that day.

When he turned back to Wigglytuff his expression change faster than Eve could blink cause he looked thoughtful tapping his chin with his right paw "yes thank-you Chatot" he said waving Chatot out of the chamber. Eve smiled at him and he waved at the pair beckoning them in.

Aura and Eve padded into the chamber "I was very impressed with the report I got of you two today, I see a lot of potential in your team" he told them.

Eve and Aura looked at each other suspiciously. "Um t-thank-you" Aura stammered backing away slowly.

Eve bowed her head following suit "and another thing don't let Chatot get on your nerves he's always strict with new recruits you just have to show him, that your stronger than he thinks" Wigglytuff called.

Once out of the chamber Eve and Aura heard a familiar chiming sound "Dinner's ready everyone" Chimecho called chiming loud enough for all to hear. All the pokemon in the room cheered and rushed into what Eve guessed was the mess hall.

Aura and Eve followed them slowly into the hall finding an increasingly long wooden table set up in the hall. Bowls were placed in the middle of the table filled with Oran, Pecha, Rawst and Sitrus berries as well as assortments of gummies and apples.

Eve choose two apples a couple of Oran berries and a Pecha berry, while Aura suggested she eat a white gummi as well.

Aura had the same but switched the Pecha berry for a Rawst and the white gummi for an orange gummi. While Aura ate all that was on his plate Eve slipped one of the two apples into the treasure bag not wanting to waste it.

* * *

**YAY!**

How was it basicly a filler chapter no real excitment it will be another couple of chapters before the boss battle with Drowzee

It's all good though right

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I ALWAYS READ MY REVIEW!**

**AND I PROMISE TO REPLY!**

**;3**


	10. I Hate that Chant

Hello there readers

Leafeonlovers back with a new chapter

Que crowd roar (WAAAAAAAAAHHH!)

Have fun with this new chapter

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I hate that Chant

Eve sat at the table waiting for her partner to finish his meal. She glanced around the room her eyes landing on Sunflora who was across the table from Eve. She had a plate full of assorted berries.

She separated one berry from the rest and delicately yet quickly sliced it in half with her leaf appendages keeping the top half of the berry on the tip of her leaf then tossing it into her mouth, chewing it slowly savouring the flavour.

Croagunk beside her was chewing on a big apple probably the slowest Eve had ever seen anybody eat an apple, with each bite he would chew at the same pace as the last almost sending Eve to sleep from boredom.

Dugtrio and Diglett on the other hand simply bit the berries right off the plate having no hands, leaves or wings to place it into their mouths with.

Chatot was perched at the head of the table neatly breaking the berries in two and eating the seeds and pulp within. Eve had never seen anyone eat that way before and she was fairly certain that if she stuck the two halves back together again it would look like the berry had just been plucked from a tree.

Wigglytuff twirled in circles behind Chatot with a large apple atop his head singing "perfect apple so big and round, perfect apple would be ruined if it ever touched the ground" and so on in a rhyming fashion.

No-one else seemed to care that Wigglytuff was giving them a performance during dinner so it must be normal or at least for Wigglytuff. Chimecho was on the same side of the table as Eve but was seated or floating next to Chatot and Bidoof.

She levitated the fruit into her mouth using psychic. Eve's train of thought was disturbed when a chunk of chewed up apple landed on her cheek. "Yuck" Eve moaned wiping the apple from her cheek with her tail, then flicking it away and rubbing the tip of her tail on the grass around the table.

Loudred and Bidoof were like a pair of Grumpig having an eating contest. Loudred having such a large mouth obviously found it hard to keep it closed while eating.

Bidoof seemed to be trying to imitate Loudred as he was eyeing him while he ate. Eve didn't know why anyone would want to be so disgusting though.

Most of the pokemon had finished eating now and the apple that had been atop Wigglytuff's head was gone with Wigglytuff looking very pleased with himself. Pokemon started moving out of the mess hall and to their rooms.

Eve and Aura went back to their room for the night as well after saying good-night to several pokemon as they walked past, before shutting the door behind them.

Eve flopped into her hay bed the day's work finally catching up with her. Moonlight poured in through the window washing over Eve and letting her body relax.

Aura stifled a yawn lying down in his own bed "Our first day was really hard but I'm really proud of all we did today" he explained propping his head up with his fore paws.

"I just know we'll be a great exploration team one day so let's always try our best ok" Aura told her closing his eyes.

"All we can do is try" Eve agreed making sure her bandaged leg was in a comfortable position and resting her head on her fore paws. Eve closed her eyes slowly darkness making her sleepy.

"Hey up and at 'um it's morning" boomed Loudred banging on the wooden door.

"Ow my poor ears" moaned Eve holding them close to her head in an attempt to stop the ringing.

"Good morning" Aura greeted her rubbing his eyes and sitting up in the hay nest next to her.

"Good morning" Eve yawned too sleepy to notice or care that Aura had rolled into her bed during the night. Eve stumbled out of bed realising she'd forgotten to take the treasure bag off her before going to sleep. Oh well Eve shrugged at least I won't have to put it on again.

Aura hopped out of bed and opened the door "I hope we're not late today" Aura worried. "I don't think so, but let's get going anyway" Eve told him tightening the scarf around her neck as she stared at the pale light coming in through the window indicating early morning. They rushed through the doorway bumping into Chimecho and Sunflora exiting their room.

The four pokemon got into line and did the morning chant. "And Three, smiles go for miles" Eve huffed at the end "I hate that chant already there's no point" she grumbled flicking her tail side to side rapidly in annoyance.

Aura ruffled the tuff of fur on the top of Eve's head "Well you'll just have to put up with it until we graduate" he chuckled.

"That's what annoys me" Eve sighed.

"Hey you two, still not sure what to do" Chatot squawked at the pair who only just noticed that the pokemon surrounding them had moved to do their separate duties. "Come on you two slackers follow me" he screeched flapping his wings violently and taking off toward the second floor. Aura raced after him Eve following much slower.

On the second floor Chatot was waiting for the pair standing in front of the bulletin board on the right. When Aura and Eve reached them he ruffled his feathers once in impatience.

Aura twitched his ear "last time we did a job from the bulletin board over there" he said stealing a glance at the other board which had rescue teams crowded around it searching for a task they could do.

"Indeed" Chatot agreed "that is the rescue board and this" he pointed with the feather at the tip of his wing "is the outlaw board".

"Outlaws" Aura squeaked "what are we supposed to do" he asked shivering nervously.

"You need to take one down and bring 'em back here so officer Magnezone can deal with them" Chatot told them as if taking down an outlaw was as easy a picking a Pecha berry.

Chatot chuckled when he saw Aura cower slightly "no need to fear outlaws range from downright evil to petty thieves I'm sure we can find the appropriate opponent for you team" he assured them.

"Bidoof" Chatot squawked loudly then waited a couple moments before a furry brown pokemon appeared at the stairs.

"You called" he said facing Chatot with big round eyes.

"I want you to show these new recruits around the base and treasure town then come back here and help them select an appropriate outlaw to take down" he instructed.

"Sure thing, yup, yup" Bidoof replied making some kind of army like gesture where put a front paw on his fore head then down on the ground again rapidly.

"Oh shucks, newbies" he sniffled "I used to be the newest member of the guild but I'm so glad to finally have some-one junior to me" he smiled he buck teeth gleaming brilliantly.

* * *

**YAY!**

Another chapter leading up to the big outlaw battle

Sorry if it was boring for you but don't worry it will get better next chapter

I promise and as always

**REVIEW!**


	11. Teasure Town

Hi there readers

Leafeonlover is here with a brand new chapter of your favourite story

Yay Please Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Treasure Town

"So that's the guild" Bidoof told team Loyal Heart as they stepped onto the top floor outside the guild. It was a nice day the gentle breeze ruffled Eve's fur and the clouds floated lazily by.

Eve breathed in and out deeply it was so relaxing, something about being on the edge of a cliff made Eve feel at home. She stared down the stairs to the cross roads a familiar figure sat propped up against the crossroads signpost.

Switch sat very still like a statue. "Hey Bidoof" Eve called him to the edge of the stairs "do you know who Switch is" Eve asked.

"Sure do yup yup" Bidoof replied "he teleports pokemon to mystery dungeons yup yup gets 'em from A to B in a jiffy".

"Where does he live" asked Aura standing beside Eve.

"No-one knows but most pokemon say that signpost is his home, he's always there" Bidoof explained.

"He's stays out there even during a storm" Eve asked astonished.

"As far as anyone knows but what we don't know is what he does when no-one's around, he's always there to teleport pokemon and when pokemon walk past but how can you know what some-one does when no-one's watching" shrugged Bidoof.

"How does he get food and water if he doesn't move" asked Aura.

"Well some of the senior exploration teams give him apples and berries when they go past but other than that" Bidoof explained. "Anyway on with the tour and now Treasure town" Bidoof said walking down the steps Aura followed.

"You two go ahead I'm gonna give this bandage back to Chimecho" Eve told Aura.

He nodded "Ok we'll met you outside Duskskull's bank you can't miss it" Aura said waving shortly then padding on after Bidoof.

Eve re-entered the guild went down the ladder to the second floor unravelled the bandage and handed it back to Chimecho thanking her sweetly for the help.

"It was nothing at all" Chimecho chimed happily. Once outside again Eve descended the stairs stopping by the signpost where Switch sat.

"What brings you here Eve would you like to be teleported somewhere" he asked not turning around to look in Eve's direction.

"No not yet anyway" Eve answered "I heard that you're always here" Eve told him tentatively.

"I am always here to teleport pokemon and when pokemon go by" Switch agreed "but no-one can survive without basic things".

"That reminds me" Eve said turning and rummaging through the treasure bag that hung from her side. She pulled out an apple and placed it at Switch's feet "Thank you for teleporting us yesterday" Eve told him nudging the apple forward with her nose.

"You are a strange one" Switch told her picking up the apple and taking a bite "never has a guild apprentice given me a gift before usually only graduated teams would give me a gift every so often".

Eve laughed awkwardly "I am a bit strange" she agreed.

"Ask yourself this young one if a trees falls down in the forest and no-one is watching does it make a sound" he asked.

"Of course" Eve answered straight away.

"Hm you still have much to learn, how can you be sure" he asked "besides don't you have some-one to meet" he reminded Eve knowingly.

"That's right" Eve remembered wanting to slap herself "thanks for reminding me Switch gotta go" she said before taking off to the left over the bridge into treasure town.

Once she was in the town she almost collided into Aura "hey slow down you're not missing anything".

Bidoof then went on to explain the different shops, who the owned the shop were and what their use was for exploration teams. At the end of the explanation Bidoof told Eve and Aura "Why don't you go check out the Kecleon shop they've got some neat stuff yup yup".

"Ok" nodded Aura "we'll met you back at the guild to pick an outlaw to take out" with the word outlaw Aura's black flap things quivered slightly. There were a lot of Pokemon in Treasure town some shopping some chatting casually with others it was really nice to see such kind pokemon.

Once at Kecleon shop Eve rocked onto her back legs and put her fore paws upon the table to see properly. "Welcome, Welcome to Kecleon Wares" both Kecleon greeted them with wide smiles "what can we do for you today Aura".

"Well what have you got in store" Aura asked.

"Today we have three apples, some gravel rocks, an Oran berry and a purple gummi" green Kecleon replied.

"How much for the Oran berry and an apple" Aura asked.

"Why just 25 poke hardly anything at all" Kecleon replied grinning.

"Ok we'll take them" Aura decided placing a few gold coins on the table.

The purple Kecleon scooped up the money and the green one gave them their items in return. Aura placed them in their treasure back. "Is there anything else we can do for you" asked purple Kecleon.

"No thanks that all for today" Aura decided.

"Come again anytime" the green Kecleon smiled.

"Misters Kecleon" called a small voice from beside Eve. All four pokemon turned to see a Marill and Azurill walking up to the store.

Eve backed up to give them room at the store. "Ah little Marill and Azurill welcome, my young friends" Cheered both Kecleon.

"Hello, may I buy an apple" squeaked Azurill bouncing on his tail.

"Of course" green Kecleon answered turning around and handing Marill a brown paper bag with the apple inside.

Azurill dropped some poke on the table "thank-you misters Kecleon" Marill grinned.

"No thank-you my young friends, you are to be admired" Kecleon replied.

Marill and Azurill turned and walked away "You see those delightful brother" Kecleon nodded in their direction "lately their poor mother has fallen sick, so those youngsters come to do the shopping for her" they told team Loyal Heart.

"How nice of them" Eve agreed and both Kecleon nodded.

"It's quite remarkable don't you agree" Kecleon asked. Both Eve and Aura nodded simultaneously.

* * *

Well there you have it

My take on probably one of the most boring parts of the entire game

Well accept for the flashback over kill T.T'

I think we can remember things that happened less than five minutes ago

Am I Right ;P

Anyway

REVIEW, FAVOURITE & FOLLOW PLEASE!

Doing anyone of these things makes me extremly happy! :D


	12. Trust

Hi there readers

I'm back with another chapter of FFL

Just in case you didn't know already

_This_ means thoughts

It's pretty easy to tell who's thoughts they are so I won't go into anything else

Without furthur ado

Chapter 12

* * *

Trust

"Misters Kecleon" yelled a familiar voice as both Azurill and Marill came racing back to the shop again.

"Oh my little friends back so soon" smiled the green Kecleon.

"There was another apple" Azurill gasped.

"We didn't pay for this many" Marill said placing an apple on the bench and pushing the apple forward.

"Oh that is a gift from my brother and me to you" Green chuckled handing the apple to Azurill.

"Oh really" Marill smiled "thank-you so much Mr Kecleon, let's go Azurill" Marill instructed walking toward the town square and waving good bye to the brothers.

"Coming" Azurill squeaked rushing after his brother and doing a face plant as the apple went flying through the air and landed at Eve's feet.

Eve picked up the apple in her mouth by the stalk and padded over to Azurill who pushed himself up even though he had no hands.

"Thank-you" Azurill expressed his gratitude taking the apple; Eve smiled kindly as dizziness washed over her body.

Making her head spin as darkness slammed over her vision then with a bright flash of light. "Heeeeelp" squealed a small voice which shook with fear.

Then Eve was blinded by the light of the sun back in Treasure town outside the Kecleon shop. Azurill was still in front of Eve smiling "Um no problem" Eve stuttered.

Marill beckoned his brother again, and Azurill hopped off with his brother. Aura put both fore paws up to his face and let out a huge "AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW they were so cute" he squealed.

"Didn't you hear that" Eve asked confused tilting her head slightly.

"Hear what" asked Aura his paws dropping back to his side.

"That scream some-one was screaming you must have heard it" Eve insisted her eyes flashing.

"I didn't hear anything" Aura claimed scratching the back of his head "Hey Kecleon, did you hear anything strange just a moment ago" Aura asked turning to the brothers.

"Strange, no nothing out of the ordinary" Green asserted and Purple nodding in agreement.

"They didn't hear anything either, maybe your ears are still ringing from Loudred this morning" Aura mumbled with a concerned look on his face and crossing his arms.

"In any case we should be getting back to the guild" he sighed leading the way out of town with Eve following head hanging low and tail trailing on the ground.

_Not even Aura believes me, there can be no team without trust, but then again maybe I did imagine it_. Eve decided to ignore whatever it was that had happened it hadn't felt strange though, unusually familiar actually.

Crossing over the small bridge Aura spotted Azurill and Marill talking to another pokemon of yellow and brown colour. Eve had an instant disliking of this pokemon and the fur along her spine began it rise.

"Hey you two what going on" Aura asked smiling warmly at the brothers and unknown pokemon.

"Oh hi there again, Mr Drowzee here says he knows where our lost item is" Marill explained.

"Lost item" Aura asked in confusion.

"Yeah, a while ago we lost an item that is very rare and precious to us we've been looking all over for it" Azurill chirped.

"Oh I see well good luck then" Aura laughed happily but Eve felt like letting out the most threatening hiss and growl she could produce.

"Shall we be going then" asked Drowzee calmly.

"Sure take us to our item please" Marill lead the way to the cross roads, Azurill and last and certainly the least liked by Eve Drowzee, who shoved Eve as he walked past.

"Oh excuse me, please accept my apology" he grinned widely before walking off without an answer.

"Well that pokemon seemed nice" Aura said satisfied

. Eve sat down her head was spinning again _Ah not this again_ she groaned as light flashed and Azurill stood before Eve "somebody, anybody please save me" cried Azurill then flash and it was gone.

"Hey are you alright Eve you look a bit stunned" Aura said examining Eve's facial expression.

"No I'm not alright that guy is bad news, Azurill is in trouble and we gotta help" Eve hissed her hackles rising.

"What wait a second we can't just go and attack a guy without reason" Aura gasped waving this paws in front of Eve wildly.

"There is a reason he's gonna kidnap Azurill and force him to do something he doesn't want to" Eve explained baring her teeth.

"How do you know that he did something wrong like that" Aura yelped.

"I saw it in a dream" Eve tried to explain. "A dream you mean you were day dreaming and now you wanna attack someone, what's gotten into you" Aura asked his eyes seemed to be shaking from stress.

Eve pushed past Aura "I thought I should tell you because we're partners but I guess that was a mistake, do what you want but I'm going to save Azurill with or without you" Eve stormed off fuming Aura stood there for a moment.

Would this be the end of their team, _what should I do, she's my partner maybe I should have showed more trust_. Eve was already gone by the time Aura decided what to do.

Now he'd have to go tell Bidoof that they wouldn't be apprehending any outlaws today. Aura sighed heavily before running to the guild.

On the second floor Bidoof was waiting for Team Loyal Heart to arrive and when he saw Aura appear on the floor and walk over to him, he was happy that finally they had come.

"Ok time to pick an outlaw" Bidoof smiled "hey where's your partner" Bidoof asked as the bulletin board flipped over so the jobs couldn't be seen.

Aura opened his mouth to reply "hold that thought" Bidoof silenced "look the new jobs are being put on" he said as the board flipped back over again.

Aura looked at the board and the first thing his eyes were drawn to was a picture of a Drowzee, with remarkable resemblance to the one Aura had met not two minutes ago.

Aura smashed his fist against the wall "she was right" he mumbled looking at the ground in shame _and I didn't believe her some partner I am_. Mt. Bristle I'll go there and find Eve that must be where they have gone.

Aura took off without a second glance at Bidoof "hey wait what outlaw are you apprehending" he called after Aura but he was already gone.

* * *

**YAY!**

Hm when I was playing the game I always felt like running after Drowzee straight away rather than going all the way back to the guild

I also felt angry that your partner doesn't believe you when you don't have any physical proof

So I decided Eve shall do everything that I ever wanted to do

Which includes having an argument with your partner and going on a solo mission

Just waiting for your partner to find out they were wrong

and so that's what I did

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Spider's Web

Hi there reader

I'm back again

With the continuation of a new mission to rescue Azurill

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Spider's Web

Eve had been following their trail for a while now but it was hard to keep her mind on the task at hand. _What are these vision's I keep having_ she wandered finding the staircase on the second floor.

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him, he didn't know_. _He's the only one I've got in this world and, and I was not a very good friend_.

Then she made a choice _as soon as I get back I'll apologise for the whole thing and next time I won't go by myself it's so lonely_.

_I'm so lonely when will he come back, when if he comes back at all. I was so harsh to him. I hope he comes I hope he escapes_.

"Switch teleport me to Mt. Bristle please" Aura instructed.

"She needs some-one to trust right now" Switch yawned before teleporting Aura to Mt. Bristle.

When Aura appeared landing on his feet Marill was pacing at the dungeon entrance. He looked up when he saw Aura and rushed over "you've gotta help me" he begged.

"What's wrong and where's Azurill" Aura asked doing that wooh wooh slow down kinda gesture with his fore paws.

"That's the thing, I don't know where Azurill went we were looking for our item next thing I know Drowzee and Azurill were gone they must have gone in here" Marill pointed down the trail "but Mt. Bristle is a tough place, I can't make it to the dungeon's pit" Marill sobbed.

"Don't worry Marill Eve and I will get Azurill back" Aura assured patting Marill softly on the head.

"You will" he asked looking up with big watery eyes "but where's your partner".

"If I'm right she's already on Drowzee's trail we'll get your brother back in no time just wait for us back at the guild" Aura smiled before entering the dungeon and searching the floor as fast as his paws would carry him.

The dungeon was abundant with feral pokemon and it was now Aura wished Eve was by his side. _I should never have let her go, this is all my fault_.

_I should have trusted her that's what partners are for after all, I'll apologise as soon as I find her_. Aura thought as he tackled a Machop and force palmed a Starly.

"Don't worry Eve I'm coming" Aura huffed descending the stairs.

Floor seven finally the last floor Eve sighed tackling a Dodou which flapped its short wings violently as it was transported from the dungeon. _Man having tackle as your only attack it so annoying; I wish I could learn something useful_ Eve sighed.

Entering the last room of the seventh floor a Nidorino was sleeping in front of the stairs which was against a wall. No way around it a fight was enviable so may as well tackle it head on.

Eve charged forward slamming into the side of the great beast which was twice Eve's size. The Nidorino skidded across the floor once halted it let out a mighty cry and leap at Eve. Hitting her with multiple horn attacks and inflicting her with poison.

Eve keep tackling the Nidorino in response to its attacks and dodging where possible but Poison was quickly draining her energy and making Eve sluggish.

Finally after a blow to the stomach the feral collapsed and was transported out of the dungeon leaving a bruised and wounded Eve lying near the stair case too tired to even descend them.

Supplies were running low and Eve ate the last Pecha berry to cure the poison. Once the sweet berry had slid down her throat it was like an internal fog had been lifted leaving a refreshed but still tired Eve behind.

Eve sat by the staircase for a while letting the dungeon heal her wounds knowing that the dungeon pit was on the next floor and also knowing Drowzee was waiting, she could smell it.

That mud like scent it disgusted her so, such a repulsive scent Eve couldn't imagine smelling like that.

Something about that Drowzee just sparked hatred within Eve and she was quite certain even without the vision and the criminal status Eve knew Drowzee would have If not he would after this bust. She knew that she would still hate him.

He could give her a million reviver seeds without wanting anything in return but still Eve would hate him and probably always would. Eve sighed closing her eyes shortly when she opened them again she just realised she had been washing herself.

Licking her wounds like a Skitty or Meowth would do after a meal and her tongue was sticking out in mid lick, come to think of it she had done this before in another dungeon.

Eve clamped her mouth shut, _how could this be happening I'm getting more like a pokemon every day, how long will it be before I lose all memory of being human_.

_What if I turn into a feral and am chucked out of guild with no memory of who I am or was_. Eve stood up shaking her body like a wet Mightyena would, to dispose of the thoughts the only thing that matters now is saving Azurill and that's exactly what she planned to do.

Eve's ears swivelled _did I just hear something, a cry for help must have been a feral better get out of here before it finds me_. Eve descended the stairs finally ready to take on that disgrace of a pokemon Drowzee.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Aura cried jumping out of the way of a poison sting which shattered against a wall.

What luck being caught in a nest of Spinarak that weren't too happy about a trespasser, Aura could relate it's not nice when someone invades your personal space but "WOOOW" Aura gasped as another poison sting flew past his ear.

Trapped, no way out but through Aura was about to charge forward but his foot were planted to the ground.

A sticky substance holding them in place. Aura tried to break free by pulling his foot up high but the substance was quite elastic and his foot was just pulled to the ground again.

Spinarak web one of the stickiest webs known to pokemon the only way to get out of it quickly was to burn it or cut it off and cutting it sometimes didn't work either _how am I gonna do either of those things_.

The three Spinarak seemed to be laughing at Aura's attempts to free himself as they closed in, their mandibles snapping furiously. "You cowards" Aura growled "trapping pokemon so they can't fight it's disgraceful" Aura spat.

The lead Spinarak narrowed its eyes and frowned "This is how we catch our food and unfortunately for you today its raw Riolu" its retaliation was met with an applause of mandible snaps from its companions.

_How odd dungeon pokemon don't usually talk_ Aura thought but _no matter gotta find a way out of this stuff_. Aura began tugging at the web with his fore paws as sweat dropped down his brow.

"Enough it's time for a feast" the lead Spinarak cried and it underlings leap.

* * *

dun Dun DUN **DUN**!

What did u think

Does anyone know what exactly Eve is talking about at the start of the chapter

she's getting a bit mixed up

I guess u could say she's felt this way before

**REVIEW AND FAVOURITE PLEASE!**


	14. I Hate Drowzee

Hi there reader

I'm back with this chapter

where u will finally find out what happens after the last chapter

So exciting right

* * *

I Hate Drowzee

Aura smacked them away with a force palm each. They crashed to the ground curling up like they were dead. "I may be stuck but I can still fight" Aura spat at the head Spinarak which was only one left now.

It scurried quickly along the floor and sank its mandibles into Aura leg. Pain shot up Aura's leg like wild fire burning a forest. Aura slammed his fist down upon the spider which squealed in pain before disappearing.

Aura panted as he worked his legs free of the spiders silk leaving tuffs of glossy black fur still attached. Aura limped from the room and found the stairs straight away.

Poison is a killer defiantly luckily it wears off when you change floors but still Aura was injured and didn't have the treasure bag. Once again regretting the fight he had had with his most beloved partner Eve, Aura descended the stairs.

Eve stepped into the pit of the dungeon, it was nothing special light brown rocky dirt underfoot, and grey rocks closed in on all sides some were sharp and pointed. "Now hurry up and get in the hole and don't forget the treasure" Drowzee ordered grinning menacingly at a teary Azurill.

"WAAAAAAAAAH I want my brother" Azurill cried trying to run around Drowzee and escape but Drowzee blocked Azurill's path.

"You're not going anywhere 'till I get that treasure" he stated bluntly shoving Azurill back toward the hole.

Tears poured down Azurill's cheeks "H-h-h-help" he hiccupped squeezing his eyes shut.

"Hey you" Eve shouted charging at Drowzee who looked over his shoulder in surprised "Y-you what are…" he didn't get to finish the sentence as Eve slammed into him knocking him away from Azurill.

Azurill cheered happily "You came to save me, I'm so happy".

"It's not over yet you better run" Eve instructed nudging Azurill toward the exit hopefully he'd be ok in the dungeon by himself until she came to get him.

Drowzee got up slowly "What kind of a fool are you to start a fight with some-one way out of your league" he seemed to be able to gloat and threaten some-one at the same time.

Eve did not flinch however "and what kind of fool steals and thinks they can get away with it, some-one so weak as you even I can take you down" Eve retaliated growling softly teeth bared.

"tch" Drowzee flinched obviously Eve had hit a nerve. "Fool, a lowly pokemon such as yourself is calling me a fool hahahaha" he chuckled heartily though it was easy to see he didn't like it when pokemon called him dumb.

"I formulated a most masterful plan to steal supplies from those Kecleon they are dumb as a feral Pidgey" he told Eve knowingly.

"So what you're saying is you're great at stealing but lousy at battling" Eve asked faking innocence and tilting her head cutely.

"Tch, no I am the master of strategizing see if your skills can compare to mine" he chuckled then attacked with confusion lifting Eve off the ground and slamming her into a wall before dropping heavily to the ground again.

Eve got up quickly and kicked off the wall slamming directly into Drowzee's side knocking the wind out of him. He fell back on the ground a small dirt cloud rose around him as he coughed. "You are a tough one but you're a bit to rash" he commented lazily this only infuriated Eve even more.

Dark claws slid out from beneath their furry cover gleaming brightly in the harsh sun which beat down into the pit. Eve leapt atop Drowzee slashing at his face, _that face such an ugly face I can't stand it_.

Drowzee threw Eve back again with pound but Eve did a back flip in mid-air landing on her feet and skidding to a halt more dirt rose up around her feet. "How dare you a Drowzee's nose is a sacred thing" Drowzee growled in a low voice clutching his gleaming red noise.

"It won't be so sacred after I'm done with you" Eve hissed letting out a growl attack. Not the most useful move but when you've got some distance between you and your opponent an advantage is well received.

Eve charged again only to be stopped as she was about to slam into Drowzee again "how reckless, how do you think I became a master criminal" Drowzee chuckled letting Eve float around him in a circle.

"Because your face is so ugly it's a crime" Eve shrugged knowing that if she could make him angry enough he'd lose his concentration.

"Tch, there you go again insulting me" Drowzee grinned before slamming Eve into the ground with great force.

This was such a surprise Eve didn't have time to move when Drowzee let loose a pound attack. "Now for the finally" Drowzee sang happily standing in a poetic sorta pose. He turned and looked deep into Eve's eyes; his nose lifted slightly "Hypnosis" a soothing sound leaked out from Drowzee's lips.

Eve's eyelids became heavy "No" Eve resisted weekly _I'm not sleepy, I'm not sleepy, who am I kidding I'm sleepy_.

"That's right sleep for the last time" Eve could hear Drowzee chuckle but her body wouldn't move.

"Hey what are you doing to Eve" cried a shrill voice then darkness, Eve's body completely shut down.

Aura entered the pit of the dungeon to find Eve losing the battle with Drowzee, it was strange to see, she didn't look very hurt but then she also looked like she was about to pass out. Her head slowly sank to the floor and her body stopped moving.

"Hey what are you doing to Eve" Aura yelled awkwardly his voice shaky as he stared down the yellow and brown pokemon.

Drowzee looked up from his to be victim "Aw another interruption just when I was about to have a good feed too" Drowzee sighed quietly.

"Get away from her or I swear I'll, I'll" Aura hiccupped an empty threat.

"Hm you're that riolu, Aw and this is that eevee I shoved, I remember you two now" Drowzee recalled rubbing his chin.

"You've come to stop me too have you, and save your friend" Drowzee guessed with a smirk.

"Well I'm not feeling in a very generous mood today; your friend here has already caused me enough trouble" Drowzee motioned to the sleeping Eve who was sprawled out awkwardly.

Aura clenched his fist "What have you done to her" he growled angrily.

"Hm nothing yet, but who knows maybe she can go get the treasure for me and after that, well I'm not sure yet, maybe I'll take her on a date the fire in her eyes while she's fighting makes her even more cute" he chuckled.

"You bastard" Aura hissed slamming into Drowzee with a quick attack then speeding away again.

"You think you can treat some-one like this then take them on a date" Aura howled angrily like a Mightyena and they don't call them Mightyena for nothing.

* * *

**OMG!**

That's right Aura can swear when he wants to

who knew right

If u wander why I made Drowzee like this

Well I hate drowzee not just this one (though he is hateable is he not) but the whole of the species

so yeah Eve is kind of reflecting my hatred

okay she is reflecting my hatred

but come on can anyone honestly say that their favouritest pokemon ever is a drowzee

(waits for a million years)

Nope that's what I thought

**Shocker!**

anyway

**FAVOURITES AND REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

**SO REVIEW AND FAVOURITE AND YOU'LL BE APPRECIATED!**


	15. Officer Magnezone

Hi there

Leafeonlover is back with a new chapter

Time to kick some Drowzee but

**YEAH!**

* * *

Officer Magnezone

"I happen to know Eve and she'd never go on a date with a weirdo like you" Aura slammed into Drowzee again and stopped a few feet away.

"You won't be going anywhere for a long time" Aura informed him landing a kick to the stomach and fists to the face as Aura continuously used quick attack.

Drowzee fell in no time and was transported from the dungeon _I'll go get him later_ Aura decided nodding finally.

Than Azurill came out from behind some rocks and bounced over to Eve "ah oh no is she ok, is she dying, ah is she already dead" Azurill wailed with big watery eyes.

Aura studied Eve breathing softly "No she's just asleep" Aura told him relaxing himself "but why is she falling asleep during a match" Aura wonder aloud.

"That Drowzee used some kind of attack on her what was it called again, hypo, hpino, hippo" Azurill stumbled over the word.

"Hypnosis" Aura corrected him now understanding "ah yes Drowzee are famous for their powerful hypnosis attack they make a sound that resinates in their nose it's enough to make anyone to fall asleep" Aura explained.

"That's good I wouldn't want her to die after she saved me" Azurill said bouncing happily.

"Eve saved you" Aura question. "Eve is that her name, oh yes she saved me Drowzee was about to force me to go find some treasure in that hole over there" Azurill directed Aura's attention to the hole in the rock face "as you can see Drowzee would not be able to fit through so he wanted me to go instead" Azurill explained "but then Eve came to my rescue she was so brave" Azurill's eyes twinkled with awe.

"Really, why don't you tell me about it" Aura asked of which began the retelling of Eve's fight.

Eve's head was pounding like a drum set inside her head. Eve let out a long groan "Hey I think she's coming around" chirped a voice.

She blinked her eyes open as harsh light filtered through her lenses making her pupil become small diamond shaped slits. "Eve how are you feeling" Aura asked looking at her with concern.

Eve looked up into Aura's crimson eyes and sat up "What Aura what are you doing here, where's Drowzee and Azurill, What's going on" Eve cried in distress, coming out of hypnosis is a lot like coming out of anaesthetic you feel horrible like your about to throw up.

"Whoa calm down I came here to help you, Drowzee has been transported out of the dungeon and Azurill is right here, you've been asleep for a couple of hours now it's almost dark" Aura explained counting on his fingers to make sure he had covered every question.

Eve was dumb founded "You defeated Drowzee" she asked in confusion more than disbelief.

"He sure did" Azurill chimed happily bouncing on his tail.

"Well he was already pretty battered" Aura replied blushing humbly.

"Aura that was really brave" Eve pointed out.

"You think so I just didn't want you to get hurt" Aura said fiddling with his paws.

"And that's why I need to apologise" Eve huffed apologising wasn't really Eve's thing.

"I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, or run off your my partner and you have an option too and I promise to respect that from now on" Eve's ears flopped down in shame as she stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry too your right I am your partner and I should trust you more I promise to always believe you from now on too" that made Eve's ears perk up in happiness again.

"Aura you're the nicest pokemon I've ever met" Eve cried jumping upon Aura and wrestling with him.

Aura was caught off guard and ended up underneath Eve face in the dirt as she sat a top him.

"Eve get off my back your crushing me, I'm not as strong as you think I am" Aura gasped while spitting dirt out of his mouth.

Eve's eyes shone slightly making them appear a darker shade then her usually sky blue. "Oh but you are Aura your heart is full of kindness and that's what makes you strong" she told him wisely before blinking and her eyes turning back to her normal shade.

Eve hopped off of Aura and looked at Azurill who was laughing at the situation "We'd better get you back to your brother" Eve told him.

Aura stood up brushing the dirt from his fur "Yeah your right if we don't get back to the guild they might send out a search party".

"I doubt it" Eve chuckled "I don't think Chatot likes us very much" she reminded Aura.

"Mission complete, rescue badge take us home" Aura barked pressing the circular white button in the middle of the rescue team badge.

Light flashed and the team plus Azurill were dumped outside of the guild entrance. Marill was waiting for them and his features lit up as Azurill bounded over to him "brother I had an adventure" Azurill squeaked in glee.

"I'm sure you did but now we've got to go home mum's waiting for us" Marill smiled.

"Thank-you so much for getting Azurill back officer Magneton is waiting for you in the mission room" Marill told team Loyal Heart.

Before padding off with his brother bouncing close behind.

"Officer Magnezone I wander what he wants with us" Aura said descending the guild ladder stairs the gate was already open no need for footprint analysis.

Officer Magnezone approached the pair once they were on the second floor he had two Magnemite with him. "You are team Loyal Heart correct" he buzzed in a mechanical tone.

"Yes, is there something wrong" Aura asked worriedly.

"No, no not at all quite the opposite in fact" Magnezone seemed to smile somehow.

"Here is your reward for apprehending the outlaw Drowzee" Magnezone gave the pair some poke, two max elixir and two Oran berries.

"How did you know that we defeated Drowzee" Eve asked tilting her head and swishing her tail.

"Well Marill told us that his brother was kidnapped by a Drowzee and that an exploration team with a riolu and eevee in it went to rescue him" deputy Magnemite explained.

"Affirmative, but when we went to the dungeon Drowzee was passed out at the entrance so we took him into custardy" the other Magnemite continued.

"Yes, when we came to the guild and asked Chatot which rescue team had an eevee and riolu in it he told us immediately" Magnezone finished.

"Team Loyal Heart that's us" Eve cheered.

"Thank-you so much for the reward" Aura thanked them.

Magnezone nodded "Chatot already took the guild's share from the reward so the rest is all yours" he told them before he left with his Magnemite buddies.

"Dinners ready" Eve heard Chimecho calling.

"We'd better get down there" Aura decided and they both chatted happily while eating berries and apples during supper.

* * *

**YAY!**

So what do you think

I think Azurill is super cute

And if you don't want him to cry u'll review

Azurill: "Please review or Drowzee will come back and get me"

Well there you have it so u better review

**REVIEW!**


	16. The Thief

Hi there

I'm back again with a new chapter

YaY great news everyone

I'm real close to beating my all time total reviews for one story

for the prequeal we got 69 reviews

and currently for this story we have 66

so come one and review so we can break that record

* * *

The Thief

Dark grey clouds covered the moon from sight making it an extremely dark night. Without the moon illuminating the room it was pitch black except when lightning burst forth from the clouds lighting all around it for a few seconds.

The lightning was always followed by a loud crack of thunder and a series of grumbles from above. Aura stood by the window looking outside, rain was pelting down some leaked in through the window creating a small puddle where Aura stood.

Another crack of lightning split the air making Aura jump. "Wow, that lightning's intense" he commented stepping away from the window and brushing droplets from his fur.

"It's really stormy tonight" Aura sighed sitting down in his hay bed. Eve just grunted in recognition she didn't feel like talking much not right now anyway.

"You know" Aura began rolling over and lying on his stomach looking in Eve's direction.

In the darkness all he could see were her eyes, they glowed red like a feral Pokémon's would but a different colour. "It reminds me of the night before we met it was a stormy night just like now" he remembered.

"The next day I found you on the beach out cold" he told Eve, that memory was obviously a good one for him.

His voice took on that loving sort of quality like he was remembering it (as the saying goes) like it was yesterday. "Do you remember anything about being out cold on the beach" Aura asked hopefully.

Eve closed her eye searching through her memories but only the memories that came after first seeing Aura were clear. The rest they were shrouded in a thick fog it was the kind of fog that if you went in you might never come out again. So Eve just searched near the edges of the fog remembering small details.

Yes it was storming the night I came here; I remember being so tired but not wanting to go to sleep and something else, something else. Deep down, cold water need to breath, need air, I opened my mouth to breath but there is only water, nothing but water than black nothing else.

"I think I remember something" Eve said slowly still straining her mind.

Aura's ears perked up and his tail wagged excitedly "what is it something about your past" he barked.

"I think I almost drowned" Eve chuckled "boy am I lucky".

Aura's mouth dropped open "what do you mean you almost drowned".

"Well you know what drowning is don't you" Eve asked tilting her head like Aura was the crazy one here.

"You found me on a beach how else do you think I got there I sure as hell didn't walk through town and pass out on the beach" Eve scoffed.

_That could be the explanation, this sensation of fear when it comes to being underwater_. _Still it seemed to go further back than that maybe it's part of my past_. Aura sighed "Well, I guess you'll just remember a little at a time, we've got to get up early again tomorrow so let's get some sleep".

Aura curled up in bed and lay in silence Eve doing the same. Time passed and the rained still cascaded down into the ocean below. "Eve, are you still awake" Aura's small voice broke the silence of the night.

"Yeah I am" Eve whispered back her ears dropping down next to her face.

"I've been thinking about that strange dream you had ever since it happened" Aura informed Eve keeping his voice low and quiet.

"I get the feeling it's something to do with your personality, I'm sure there are no other eevees that dream about the future" he told Eve.

"I don't know what you were like as a human but I'm sure that you were the same as you are now" Aura took a deep breath.

"Your kind hearted, caring but outgoing and a bit rash but most of all your joyous always trying to smile even when you're sad, that's what I like about you" Aura blushed.

"Thanks Aura and no matter what anyone says you will always be the bravest pokemon I know" Eve smiled even though she couldn't really see Aura's face in the dark it was turned away.

"More bad pokemon are showing up lately, some pokemon believe the time gears are somehow involved, still no matter what it's our job to protect everyone so let's try our best ok" Aura asked.

"Ok" I agreed curling back up again.

scence break

"_Time Gears, their hidden in secret places all over the world"._

_ "Really, where are they hiding"?_

_ "No one knows for sure but it has always been said they are hidden in the places everyone least expects them to be, like in a lush forest or a lake deep underground"._

_ "Do you think I can ever find a Time Gear"?_

_ "Haha of course you will only the smartest people can solve the puzzle and find them"._

_ "What would happen if a Time Gear was taken"?_

_ "It has been told that the flow of time would stop in the area but that doesn't mat__ter now"._

_ "Can we go searching for them together"?_

_ "Haha maybe one day but right now you have to grow big and strong, now give me ten more push ups"._

_ "Ok"_

scence break

Rain poured down from the heavens soaking into the earth and making everything drippy and muddy. A dark figure rushed through the lush forest hearing the pang of the rain droplets on the green leaves made him smile.

Rain gave life to everything without water nothing can survive, no one can survive. The winding mud path was becoming wider now and as the figure ran he splashed a puddle just for black figure came to a grinding halt as it entered a grassy clearing seeing a blue gear only feet away.

The gear was situated on a stone wall with patterns engraved into the stone around it, that glowed a faint blue every once in a while like the gear. To large trees stood on either side of the stone wall and vines were sprawled out all over it.

The figure approached the stone wall his eyes glistened in the light. Now that he wasn't moving so fast it was easy to see that he was quite short compared to a fully grown human anyway.

"Do my eyes deceive me" he asked himself "Could it be, yes it is" he continued.

Lightning flashed revealing the figures colouring and body shape. This pokemon was green with long flat feet and clawed toes and fingers. He had long thin arms with dark green leaves growing from his wrist, head and behind like tails.

His body was rather rounded but he had a long neck and lizard like head. The front of his stomach and neck were red while the rest of him was green and all leaves that grew from him were dark green. His eyes were small and yellow and were fixed on the gear.

"I finally found it, a time gear but it's only the first of many" he reminded himself.

Then with that he snatched the Time Gear and took off at an alarming rate as the world greyed around him and everything the grey touched stayed still and no longer moved even the wind had stopped. The pokemon smiled but it was not the smile of evil.

* * *

**YaY!**

so what did u think

if u can guess who the two people talking in the middle of the scene breaks were then I'll give u an imaginary cookie

**YAY!**

Come help break the record and review

don't forget to favoutire and follow either

**REVIEW!**


	17. Stolen

Hi there Readers

Here is another chapter of FFL just 4 U ^^

Good news for all i have officially broken my all time reviews record

and its all thanks 2 you readers

Now my next goal is break the 100 reviews mark so do your part to help out

oh and Thank You to those who did review and for those who didn't

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Stolen

BANG! BANG! BANG! "Hey you two it's morning time to get up" Loudred boomed through the wooden door before scampering away down the hall.

"OW my poor ears, does he have to do that every morning" Eve groaned holding her ears down against her head.

It had been two days now since that stormy night and finally the team had been allowed to pick their own mission. Which was a relief since it seemed Chatot was always in an especially extravagant mood around the two.

It never failed that he would come and collect most of the reward money Eve and Aura received. This made Eve wonder if he did that with all the rescue teams she certainly never saw him go collect money from other teams.

Also in those two days Eve and Aura had had the chance to serve as gate keepers, a perfectly annoying job. Though it was funny how the first time they had had the job they beat Loudred and Diglett's high score.

Eve didn't really understand how the scoring system worked though. No matter, the rewards were good anyway and Loudred's face was priceless. Now the ringing in Eve ears had stopped it was much easier to focus on her surroundings.

After doing so Eve realised that once again Aura was beside her still asleep. Eve shook Aura by the shoulders "How can you still be asleep, if this place was set on fire you'd be screwed" she screeched and stopped shaking him.

"Good morning to you too Eve" Aura yawn sitting up.

Eve tied her scarf around her neck and placed the treasure bag on her shoulder while Aura rubbed sleep from his eyes. Aura had got into the habit of rolling into Eve's nest during the night.

The first time she had noticed it Eve had been a bit freaked out, she remembered it well 'WTF ARE YOU DOING IN MY NEST'. Okay maybe she had overreacted a little bit realising a short time later that it had happened before but she had only reactted like that because she had had a strange dream during the night.

When she woke up she had partly forgotten where she was. Luckily Aura hadn't heard Eve's scream nor had anyone else he had quickly adapted to sleeping in a noisy environment. As a result he was often dead to the world even when Loudred was banging on their door and yelling at the top of his lungs.

Eve didn't mind anymore though she knew that he didn't mean to roll into her nest it just sorta happened. Actually it was very cute. Eve tossed Aura his scarf and he calmly tied it around his neck.

Eve pushed the wooden door open "for once we're not late" she sighed swishing her tail from side to side on the ground.

"It's not like they can fire us if we come late everyday" Aura yawned stepping out into the hallway.

"You never know that Chatot has it out for us" Eve chuckled holding her tail up high.

The pair came out into the large room on the lowest floor where most pokemon were assembled. Chatot hoped out of the guild master's chamber with Wigglytuff not far behind. After the morning chants had been completed Chatot addressed the guild.

"Everyone listen up I have an important announcement to make" Chatot cleared his throat and his eyes darted between different members of the guild.

He seemed nervous "Far to the northeast, then farther into the outmost reaches lies a place called Treeshroud forest" Chatot began.

_It sounds like he's about to tell us a bed time story_ Eve rolled her eyes.

"In Treeshroud forest, time has apparently stopped" Chatot sighed worriedly.

Then came an outbreak of worried cries from various pokemon. "What", "How can time be stopped", "Time doesn't just stop" they cried.

"Yes it's true, time has come to a standstill in Treeshroud forest" Chatot hushed the pokemon.

"Why has time stopped, it is because the Time Gear was stolen" Chatot explained.

"But who would steal a Time Gear" Aura whispered to Eve.

"But officer Magnezone has already started an investigation" Chatot told them hurriedly.

"We do not know who or why the Time Gear was stolen but if one was taken others could be at risk" Chatot looked around the guild before continuing.

"Officer Magnezone asked us to notify you immediately so if you notice anything please do not be afraid to speak up" Chatot encouraged. "While you go about your business today keep this in mind now get to work" Chatot squawked and the guild members scattered.

Eve and Aura were left standing before Chatot but before they could move off toward the bulletin boards. "Hey you two" Chatot called to them "come here" he beckoned them with a wing.

"You two have been working very hard and are good at what you do" Chatot praised them as Eve's jaw dropped.

_He's being so nice there's gotta be a catch_. "Your capture of Drowzee was extremely admirable and the guild master asked me to award these to you" he held out two exploration team badges.

They were identical to the ones Eve and Aura had on now but the button in the middle was bronze in colour. "You are now a bronze rank exploration team, I will ask you to hand in your old badges please" Chatot instructed.

Eve's eyes sparkled, so much work and finally some proof of it, an award to acknowledge their achievements. Eve almost ripped her old badge from her scarf in excitement Aura was equally excited.

Chatot took their old badges as they fixed the new ones to their scarfs. "These badges are more advanced than your old one and allow you to stay in contact with your partner while in a dungeon even if you're not together" he explained.

"You can also contact officer Magnezone when you take out a criminal and if the need call the guild for help during a mission" Chatot smiled wagging his metronome shaped tail back and forth.

Eve frowned _how can an exploration team badge do all that_ Eve shrugged _oh well stranger things have happened_.

"In addition to this you will now be allowed to take on more difficult missions that earn you more points so you can go up ranks faster" Chatot told them.

"The guild master also asked me to assign you a mission worthy of your new rank" Chatot cocked up his head.

Eve and Aura looked at each other concern showing in their faces _I knew there was going to be a catch_.

"We'll take on anything you got" Eve insisted smiling and twitching her tail. "I'm glad to hear that" Chatot chuckled.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! :D**

There is always a catch when it comes to Chatot

he may seem nice in the game but he's really evil on the inside

nope just kidding Chatot's okay even if he is annoying ;)

**REVIEW!**


	18. Waterfall Cave

hi there reader

u have all been waiting for this chapter for some time now haven't u

well u're in luck cause here it is

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Waterfall Cave

"Please open your wonder map" Chatot instructed. Eve immediately brought their wonder map out from the concealment of the treasure bag and spread it out before Chatot. Aura waited expectantly his eyes glittering with excitement.

"Currently we are here Treasure Town" Chatot pointed and Eve rolled her eyes with frustration, _well DUH_.

"Here is where we would like you to investigate" Chatot moved his feather along the map till it rested on a small depiction of a waterfall.

"As you can see there is a waterfall flowing here" Chatot again stated the obvious which tends to get annoying when you're in a hurry, though Aura seemed to hang onto every word as if Chatot was Arceus himself.

"It looks like an ordinary waterfall but we received intelligence that the waterfall may conceal a secret" Chatot explained.

"Your mission is to investigate the waterfall find out what's there, whether this information is true or not then report back to the guild, do you understand".

Chatot looked at the pair like he half expected them to ask him to explain it again. Aura opened his mouth to ask something but was stopped when a black and brown mass of fur was shoved in preventing any sound from escaping his lips.

"Yes Chatot we understand, we will do our very best to make the guild proud thank you for this honour" Eve smiled convincingly hoping they would be able to leave as soon as possible.

Chatot grinned fiercely "Work hard and one day you may graduate from the guild as a fully-fledged exploration team" Chatot chittered his metronome tail ticking back and forth.

The word _may_ was the one that concerned Eve the most in that sentence, we _may_ graduate what a prick Chatot was. "Come on Eve let's go right now and explore the waterfall" Aura cheered after finally pulling Eve's tail out of his mouth.

Aura half dragged half carried Eve away and up the stairs. Once on the second floor Chimecho called team Loyal Heart to her station. "Is something wrong Chimecho" Aura asked obviously in a hurry to leave.

"No, no I simply wanted to inform you that the assembly is running again" she chimed happily.

"The assembly" Eve repeated questioningly.

"Yes have you never thought of adding new members to your team" Chimecho asked.

Aura scratched the back of his head "well I guess we never thought about that but having more members sure would be great" he admitted.

"Then you should start recruiting new members today" Chimecho smiled "I will ring the friendship bell for team Loyal Heart".

"Here goes, hey-yah" Chimecho danced around a bit ringing the bell that is her body.

Eve and Aura looked on with questioning glares this was strange to say the least. "Now you can recruit new members" Chimecho finished her dance.

"How do we do that" Eve asked tilting her head cutely.

"When you battle pokemon in dungeon they may come to respect your power after defeating them and ask to join your team" Chimecho explained "Whether they are accepted into the team or not is up to you".

"Wow thanks Chimecho we'll try and recruit more members for our team from now on" Aura pumped his fist into the air and the pair left the guild.

Upon descent of the stairs Aura came to notice a sign post near the road to Treasure town and a door fitted into the ground. Aura eyes swept over the sign post as it was written in foot print ruins which Eve did not understand. "It says Spinda's café a shop of hopes and dreams, win big" Aura read aloud while rubbing his chin.

"A café would be a nice touch to the town" Eve decided.

"Yeah but a shop of hopes and dreams I wonder what that means" Aura wondered then shrugged "Well it doesn't really matter we better get some items from town before we leave".

In town there wasn't many pokemon mostly there was rescue teams shopping for their next mission. At the Kecleon shop Eve and Aura sold non-useful orbs and geo pebbles that they didn't need then bought a reviver seed from the store.

They dropped some items off at Auntie Kangaskhan's store and took some other items out of the store. Then dropped off any remaining poke the team had at Duskskull's bank and they were ready to go. They met Switch at the cross roads sign post lazily napping in his usually spot.

"Hello Switch" Eve greeted him happily "I brought something for you".

"Mm and what may that be my young friend" Switch chuckled awaking from his nap.

"An apple" Eve cheered pulling a bright red apple from the Treasure bag and handing it to Switch.

"Thank-you my friends and where might you be exploring today" Switch asked looking up at the clear sky.

"Well we don't know exactly it's just a waterfall it doesn't really have a name" Aura told him.

Eve rolled the wonder map out on the ground even though Switch was blind it always seemed like he could see. "The place we want to go is in the north-east not far from Treasure town on the wonder map it has a picture of a waterfall on it" Eve explained.

"Ah yes that waterfall is an interesting place, trust me to get you there" Switch relaxingly took a bite of the apple.

"Thanks Switch you really are the best, we'll see you on the when we get back then" Eve really smiled when she was around Switch he was so much nicer than Chatot.

"If we discover anything than we'll tell you about it, okay" Aura told him.

"That would be a great honour" Switch nodded his head like the equivalent of bowing for him Eve guessed.

"Be safe on your journey" Switch wished them well before teleporting them to the waterfall.

The water poured down with enormous power creating a watery mist in the air around them. Trees grew out of the rock face and were the most vibrant of greens with water constantly covering their leaves.

A large rock platform lead up to the waterfall breaking off exactly where the water poured down. Eve guessed that there once had been some sort of rock path leading further in that had been eroded away once the waterfall started falling.

* * *

**YAY!**

I'm sorry it took me a fortnight to get it up

I've been pretty busy lately got lots of assignments to do

anyways did u enjoy it?

**REVIEW** if u think Chatot is annoying or u just hate him

seriously though he needs to know

**REVIEW AND FAVOURITE PLEASE!**


	19. Beyond What's There

Hi there readers

LeafeonLover is back

Did u miss me

haha just kidding I already know u did ^^

anyway here's the next chapter

This time Team Loyal Heart is exploring Waterfall cave

but I mostly skipped the whole exploring part cause its the stuff that happens in between exploring dungeons

that is the interesting part

Am I right?

anyway **ENJOY!**

* * *

Beyond What's There

"Well we're here there doesn't seem to be anything around" Aura sighed peering over the side of the platform at the fast flowing water.

"Though the rainbow is beautiful" Eve commented looking up at the misty water catching the light and stretching it out into a rainbow.

"Mm" Aura grunted in agreement studying the waterfall.

Aura pushed a fore paw under the rushing water then immediately pulling it back again after almost falling over from the force of the waterfall. Aura rubbed his paw sorely "The waters really coming down".

Eve swished her tail tip in water pulling it out again then flickering the water off it. "What are we supposed to find anyway" Eve hissed in annoyance "I bet that Chatot sent us on a faulty mission". Then everything around her disappeared and white light flashed.

OoO

A dark figure stood where Eve had been standing moments before it looked at the waterfall up and down. Turned around hopped a few steps back, spun around again and ran as fast as it could and leapt into the water.

Eve ran after this pokemon and floated calmly through the water fall. On the other side the pokemon came crashing out into a cave rolling a couple times before coming to a halt.

The cave was damp and drops fell from the ceiling with spray from the waterfall. The pokemon shook its fluffy coat free of water and skipped away deeper into the cave.

OoO

Light flashed again and Eve hadn't moved a muscle or so it seemed. Eve shook herself from head to tail tip, water had collected on her coat. Eve trotted away from the waterfall Aura looking on after her.

"Are we leaving already" he asked disappointed.

"No I'm just getting a run up" Eve chuckled twirling around to face the waterfall again.

"Run up what do you mean run up, you're not going to jump in are you, that's suicide" Aura panicked placing himself between Eve and the waterfall.

"I won't let you" he cried. Eve laughed at Aura's panic "honestly Aura I don't plan on killing myself there's a cave behind this waterfall and the only way through is to jump".

"How do you know there's cave behind there, I don't see anything" Aura asked

. "That's because it's hidden, it's a hidden cave" Eve explained.

"That's not a proper answer; I don't want to see you get hurt".

"Well I saw it in a dream" Eve's ears flopped down by her head she didn't want Aura to miss out she really hoped that he'd come with her.

Aura's chest fur bristled "dream you mean like when you saw Drowzee and Azurill in a dream" he asked.

Eve nodded. Aura contemplated this for a moment before deciding "Okay we'll go then it's our mission to explore this cave".

Eve perked up again "I hoped you would say that" her tail wagged happily.

"You have to run at full speed now or you won't get through".

Aura nodded "Your right no hesitation or I'll get smooshed no matter what I do".

"Are you ready" Eve asked smirking slightly.

"As I'll ever be" Aura confirmed.

"Okay on the count of three then" Aura started "one, two...".

"THREE" Eve cheered taking off at full speed with Aura close behind. They both leapt into the water before disappearing shortly.

Eve and Aura toppled into the cave completely drenched before coming to a halt. "Yowie" Aura mourned before looking around "W-what is this place".

"It's the cave behind the waterfall" Eve scuffed knocking Aura in the back of his head softly with her tail.

"So there is a cave behind the waterfall" Aura cheered.

_ No kidding if there weren't we'd be dead or dying_.

"This is a huge discovery, let's explore the cave and see what we can find" Aura pumped a fist into the air and padded deeper into the cave.

Then a familiar sensation feeling cold, light headed, that feeling of danger it's a mystery dungeon. "There must be feral pokemon in here" Eve stated.

"Yes, let's see if we can recruit one of them" Aura confirmed with an air of excitement around him.

Eve and Aura padded through the dungeon climbing stairs and fighting feral pokemon. There didn't seem to be much in the cave at all actually well apart from rocks, water and an abundance of water type pokemon.

Before long Eve and Aura were at the heights of waterfall cave. Colourful crystals littered the floor and walls sparkling in the dim light. The water on either side of the pair reflected on the ceiling making it seem like they were in a tunnel of water.

"Wow it's so beautiful" Eve exclaimed awestruck.

A large violet crystal which sat up against the wall caught her eye and Aura was staring at it with desire showing easily in his eyes. "This is so incredible" he gasped. "Everyone will be amazed if we bring back this humongous crystal" Aura stepped forward and began tugging on the crystal.

Eve knew there was no way he'd be able to _pull_ it out though. Rock was stuck to the top of the crystal ensuring that it would stay in its place.

Aura stepped back "It's not budging, it's stuck really tight why don't you give it a try Eve".

"Okay" Eve sighed padding forward. She leaned back on her hind legs and wrapped her fore paws around as much of the crystal as she could then pulled with all her might.

_There is no way I'm gonna pull this thing out of the crystal A. this stone is huge B. Stone is heavy and C. I don't have arms, maybe Aura can fore palm it or something_.

Eve stepped back shaking her head in defeat. "So you can't move it either, but we can't give up we have to bring this back to the guild as proof".

"Then you can pull it out 'cause there's no way I can" Eve snapped.

Aura ignored Eve's frustration and tried pulling out the gigantic gem once more. It still won't budge what now. Suddenly Eve felt dizzy and sat down feeling a wave of exhaustion about to knock her over.

White light slid across Eve's line of sight and flashed blinding her shortly.

_Not again, it's another one of those visions_.

* * *

Of course Chatot set you up what other explanation could there be

^^ just kidding we who have played know he's not all bad

but still he was bossy and that was annoying

LOL poor Aura thought Eve was commiting scuicide

*shakes head*

Like I'm really gonna kill off my main character dummy

Aura: Well what was I supposed to think

Me: That she was gonna pick some daisies ^^

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did please review for me

I love recieving reviews ^^

**LOVE IT!**

**HATE IT!**

**JUST REVIEW IT!**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Elder Torkoal

Hi there reader

I am back again with another chapter of FFL

I am very happy with the amount of reviews that I got last chapter

and just wanted to thank those guys that reviewed

so Thank-you ^^

I hope that you will review again this chapter

remember we are only 9 reviews away from the 100 mark

so I hope you will help me reach my goal ^^

* * *

Elder Torkoal

Eve floated in the cave above the ground and watched from above as a familiar shaped pokemon padded into the chamber. It looked around shortly before strolling up the gigantic gem and pushing it.

There was a small click and a gushing sound was heard as a large wave of water came and swept the pokemon away before it could run. Light flashed again and Eve sat panting slightly in the very same cave.

"Oh I know" Aura cried "We can't pull it out but maybe we can push it".

He pushed down on the crystal "No don't" Eve cried.

Hearing a familiar click Eve ran to Aura's side grabbing him roughly by the paw "Now look what you've done it" she yelled and pointed at the oncoming wave of water. Aura's eyes widened before they were swept away by the wave of water.

They were carried through the cave and pulled under the water by the current. Eve thrashed violently trying to locate the surface but there was no way to know exactly which way was up.

There was a large popping sound as Eve and Aura were carried into the air by the water, Then it disappeared beneath them leaving them to free fall to their dooms "I'm sorry" Aura cried "I didn't know it would kill us" he yelled his eyes watering from the force of the air against his face.

Eve's eyes watered too so she squeezed them shut tightly before they both hit a watery surface and sank slightly. Eve stood up gasping for air and Aura was thrashing around beneath the water not knowing that the water only went up to his chest.

Eve grabbed Aura scuff and hauled him out of the water "We're alive" he gasped hugging Eve around the neck.

"I won't be if you keep choking me" Eve gasped and Aura let go.

He rubbed the back of his head sweat dropping "Oh sorry" he apologised. A small bear cub like pokemon tapped Eve on the shoulder.

"Are you two okay, you just plopped down out of nowhere" the Teddiursa asked looking worriedly at Aura.

"Oh yeah we're fine" Aura assured him.

The Teddiursa smiled "you really startled everyone" he told the pair.

Eve's eyes darted around just realising they were surrounded by an assortment of pokemon. "Sorry" Eve yelled and all the pokemon turned away and went back to relaxing.

"Where are we anyway" Aura asked looking at the grassy terrain around the pool of water.

"This is the Hot spring" Teddiursa informed us swishing a paw in the warm water.

"Hot Spring" Aura gasped and Eve just stood there not knowing what was so surprising.

"Indeed this is the hot spring" came a gruff voice from behind the chatting pokemon. Eve and Aura turned around to come face to face with an elderly Torkoal.

"The hot spring works wonders on tired muscles and creaky joints" the Torkoal told us dipping a foot in the water.

"Tell me youngster do you have a map" asked the Torkoal.

"We have a Wonder Map" Eve said stepping out of the pool and laying the map out before the elderly pokemon.

Somehow the content of the treasure bag wasn't wet at all which wasn't a bad thing it was just surprising. Torkoal pointed to a rocky area that has steam depicted on the map "This is where the hot springs are" he told us.

"But we came from all the way over here" Eve pointed with a paw at the waterfall on the map mystic words appeared reading waterfall cave. "I can't believe water carried us all that way" Aura sounded astonished.

"My goodness water carried you all that way" Torkoal asked and we both nodded slowly _this guy must be a little slow_.

"That must have been a long journey, why not let the hot spring wash away your fatigue before returning home" Torkoal suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea" Aura agreed sitting down in the water by the edge of pool.

Eve packed away the Wonder map and set the Treasure bag down a tree. She then lay down near Aura on dry ground. "Aren't you coming in the water" Aura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I've had enough water for one day" Eve sighed beginning to wash the water from her pelt with her tongue.

Eve had decided to not fight her instincts any longer. She may never turn back into a human so it's probably best to act like a pokemon while you are a pokemon. After drying her pelt Eve curled up and went to rest the steam in the air warmed the atmosphere and lulled her to sleep.

-scene break-

Eve perked her ears up at the sound of dripping water. She was surrounded by a thick fog that hung in the air preventing her from seeing past her nose. A sound echoed in the darkness it was soft and hard to make out.

The sound echoed again but louder and clearer. There was a sound of splashing and laughter echoed through the fog. Eve listened closely, the laughter it was two different people one sounded more deep and manly than the other though. There was more splashing and laughing and _I get the feeling I've heard this all before_.

-scene break-

Eve woke up as she had been splashed in the face by the warm spring water. Eve jumped back as more water was sent in her direction. Aura was having a water fight with the Teddiursa that had addressed them when they first came here.

They were laughing loudly causing most other pokemon in the pool to look and smile at them. "Don't make me come in there you two, now play nice" Eve hissed wiping the water from her face with a paw.

She looked up at the sky, it was getting late the sky was turning pink. "You better listen to her you have no idea what she's capable of" Aura whispered to the Teddiursa who nodded enthusiastically.

"We should probably get back to the guild" Eve sighed not looking forward to seeing Chatot again.

Aura jumped out of the water shaking water from his fur like a Growlithe after it had gone for a swim. Eve grabbed the Treasure bag from where it was resting and they transported themselves back to the guild using their explorer badges.

* * *

Okay so this chapter we meet the slow elder Torkoal who seems to have basicly no use at all in the game until you get to the end part really

so we won't be seeing him again for a while anyway

we also find out that Treasure bags are water proof so get yous today

free for every person that reviews

REVIEW!


	21. Disappointment

Hi There Reader

LeafeonLover is back

And..

I am happy to annouce that my goal of reaching 100 reviews has been made a reality

With the lucky 100th reviewer being Hi Every1

SOOOOOOOO

I would like to thank Hi Every1 very much for that review

but don't think I am not gratful for all you other guys that reviewed and made this possible

I want to thank you all very much

I write for you

I hope you will keep reading my story

so without furthur ado

here is the next chapter of FFL

ENJOY!

* * *

Disappointment

"Okay, okay let me get this straight behind the waterfall there is a cave and in the deepest part of the cave, is a gigantic gem, when you pushed the gem it triggered a trap and water swept you to the distant hot spring, is that the gist of your report" Chatot asks summing up the story that he had been told to him.

Eve and Aura looked at each other shortly "Yes, it's really disappointing we couldn't bring back the gem as proof" Aura shuffled his feet looking at the ground in disappointment.

Eve touched her tail to his side comfortingly. Chatot looked from Eve to Aura and just when Eve thought they were about to get scolded. "No, no, no emphatically no" Chatot burst out happily flapping his wings wildly "this is a major discovery" he cheered.

"R-really" Aura asked his eyes shining he clasped his hands together happily.

"Undoubtedly, after all the presence of a cave behind the waterfall no-one knew about that before now" Chatot sang his metronome tail wagging excitedly.

"So that means we made a discovery" Aura fist pumped while Eve looked on quietly she wasn't so sure this was a discovery.

The dream showed the shadow of a pokemon. Not only that but that shape seemed like the shape of a pokemon Eve knew. Eve remembered her dreams clearly and the more she thought about it the clearer the shadow become until eventually she realised.

_There's no mistake that shape its guild master Wigglytuff._

"Your waterfall discovery is just amazing, the guild master must be informed" Chatot was saying as Eve snapped out of her trance.

Aura seemed to notice (finally) that Eve had been silent this whole time. "Huh, what's wrong Eve" he asked concerned flooding into his features.

"Are you sure Wigglytuff hasn't been to this cave before" Eve asked her tail twitching.

"Are you suggesting that Wigglytuff may have gone to the waterfall cave before" Aura yelped.

_Ah yeah that's what I just said_. Eve and Aura both turned to Chatot staring him down with cold gazes. Chatot seemed to get scared he flapped his wings wildly but not from happiness.

"No, no, no emphatically no, that's inconceivable if that were so the guild master wouldn't have ordered you to investigate the place right" he squawked.

"I'm not so sure, he could have ordered us to investigate this waterfall so that he wouldn't get the credit for the discovery, that or he completely forgot" Eve sighed that was plausible.

Chatot sighed deeply "Since you insist I will confirm with the guild master" he turned around to leave but stayed where he was.

"Why would they want to spoil their own discovery, how strange" he mumbled rubbing his beak with a wing.

"These apprentices are yet another strange crew, this guild seems to have a thing for attracting the strange ones" he sighs.

"We're not strange" Eve barked lashing her tail _okay maybe just a bit_.

Chatot jumped sweat dropping then hopped quickly into the guild master's chamber. Eve sat down to wait swivelling her ears to tune into the guild master's and Chatot's conversation.

It was extremely hard to hear anything through the thick wooden doors though. The doors swung open and Chatot hopped back toward Team Loyal Heart. "So how did it go" Aura asked he hadn't stayed still for one second of the waiting time he kept fidgeting obviously worried.

"When I asked the guild master he mulled it over a bit" Chatot began.

"And then he said Oh memories, sweet memories YOOM TAH" Aura jumped when Chatot shouted.

"Then he danced around a bit" Chatot told them sweat dropping slightly.

"And then he said Yes, yes when I think hard, maybe I did go there once" then Chatot chuckled loudly it was horrible fake laughter.

"And that's just what the guild master said" he finished sighing yet again.

Aura and Eve both sweat dropped "It's just as Eve suspected the guild master has indeed been to waterfall cave before and…. forgot about it" Chatot confirmed.

Eve face palmed "Then he sent us on a mission for nothing how ridiculous" Eve moaned.

Aura frowned "how disappointing" he agreed "I really thought we'd made a discovery".

"I wish Wigglytuff had told us from the start" Eve complained.

Chatot bowed his head in shame "The guild master can be rather uh, erratic at times even I can't fathom what goes on in his head" he admitted. Then he straightened up "Well too bad for you, I shall expect you to continue working with your best effort" he nodded finally then flapped away.

"Just when I thought he couldn't be more of a jerk" Eve hissed after him. "Maybe he should do the rescuing from now on and see how much work it is" Eve spat.

Aura sighed "Well it's done now so let's drop our stuff off before dinner".

Dinner was conducted with its usual manner with Eve hiding a couple of apples under she tail fur where no-one could see. Everyone left the dining hall Eve and Aura were the last to leave "Do you really have to steal apples from the guild" Aura whispered as he shut the door in there room.

"It's not stealing if their giving food away, besides they're not for me they're for Switch" Eve corrected him polishing the apples with her fluffy collar before placing them in the treasure bag.

Aura stared out at the shining moon from the window "we went through a lot today" he sighed.

"Yeah all 'cause of stupid Chatot and ditsy Wigglytuff though I like Wigglytuff better still" Eve decided lying in her hay nest.

Aura smiled "It was still fun though, it was our first official exploration and I thought I'd explode from excitement" he laughed sitting down in his hay nest.

"I defiantly think we did the right thing making an exploration team together".

"Mm hmm I like exploring with you" Eve agreed smiling and wagging her tail. Aura fingered (Pawed?) the stone that hung from his neck "One day I'm sure we'll solve the secret of this relic fragment".

"It'll be an adventure that's for sure" Eve laughed and Aura joined in too.

"I want to thank-you Eve" Aura said suddenly his cheeks turning a rosy colour.

Eve twitched her ear "for what I didn't do anything".

"I can explore because of you Eve, you taught me to be brave and fight to become stronger" Aura said fidgeting slightly.

Eve smiled again "I didn't do anything the courage was inside you all along you just needed a little push unfortunately I'm more of a shove kind of girl" Eve laughed and so did Aura.

* * *

Poor Wigglytuff he must have really bad memory

And Chatot how can you go mouthing people off

WHEN YOUR RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM!

they made be stragne but it's still not a nice thing to say :/

Anyway my next review goal is 150 reviews

So I ask you to help me reach that goal

and...

whoever the lucky 150th reviewer will also get a special mention in the next chapter after I hit my goal

so if u want your name out there like Hi Every1

then u better get reviewing

Thanks again for all the reviews

REVIEW!


	22. Blossom

Hi there readers

I'm back

With this new chapter

now it's title might not make sense at first but it will once u get down to the end

there isn't really any action in it in fact quite the opposite in fact

anyway I hope you enjoy it

* * *

Blossom

"Hey Eve you know I just realised something" Aura stopped laughing suddenly.

"Mm about what" Eve yawned tiredly she wasn't really that interested just sleepy.

"Something about your dizzy spells, have you ever noticed they seem to happen once you've touched something" Aura inquired.

Eve blinked "No that never really occurred to me" she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Aura perked up "Then why didn't you say something" he burst out.

Eve yawned again "I didn't really think it was that important" she sighed.

"Not important Eve this could be something connected to your past don't you want to find out who you are" Aura was getting over stressed _he really needs to relax_.

"Oh course I do" Eve soothed "but I don't think this is something we should spread around" she added.

"It is quite obvious to me that this ability I have is uncommon to say the least I doubt Wigglytuff or even Chatot would know anything about it".

"True I have never heard of such an ability that allows you to see the future and past once you have touched an object" Aura agreed seemingly disappointed.

"It's such a useful ability though you could use it for lots of things" Aura's eyes shined just thinking of the possibilities.

Eve twitched her ear in annoyance "It's not like I can turn it on and off you know".

"Yeah I know but this is so exciting we will get to the bottom of this I promise you Eve" Aura fist pumped the air as the wooden door burst open.

"Hey you two the guild master wants to see you right away" Chatot squawked and Aura fell over from surprise.

After that Chatot promptly left "Well that was rude doesn't anyone know how to knock in this place" Eve scoffed standing from her hay nest and exiting the room of course who knows if Chatot can even knock at all he only has wings.

Aura followed shortly after "I wander what Wigglytuff wants" he wondered aloud.

"Whatever it is it better be short I just want to go to sleep" Eve groaned as they entered the guild masters chambers.

Chatot and Wigglytuff were waiting for them. Wigglytuff had his back turned to team Loyal Heart and Chatot eyed the pair as they entered the room. Chatot cleared his throat "Guild master I brought team Loyal Heart as you requested" Chatot sang obviously hoping for praise from the guild master like some kind of Lillipup.

When Wigglytuff didn't say anything Chatot tilted his head "guild master guild master" and just when Chatot was about to tap Wigglytuff on the shoulder.

"Hiya" Wigglytuff shouted turning around suddenly surprising both Aura and Chatot.

"Your team went through a lot today, yes a lot- lot" Wigglytuff sang happily causing Eve to sweat drop.

"But don't worry, I'm keeping watch on your activities" he told.

Eve shivered _Great all we need is a creepy stalker_.

"I should tell you why I called you here" Wigglytuff tapped his chin thoughtfully _yeah that would be nice then I can finally go to sleep_.

"Oh that's right we're planning to mount a full expedition soon" Wigglytuff remembered.

"An expedition" Aura repeated scratching an ear in confusion.

"Yes" Chatot cheered "The guild will explore someplace far away, it's much harder than exploring our nearby area" he mused.

"That's why we need to prepare for the big trip properly, we carefully choose which guild members go on the expedition" he informed the team.

"Really" Eve asked trying to sound interested.

"Usually we would never, ever consider rookies to be expedition members" Wigglytuff stretched his arms out wide like he was about to hug them both.

"But you two are working so very hard, that's why we're making a special exception this time".

"We've decided to include you in the list of candidates for the expedition" Wigglytuff acted like he had already chosen them and was congratulating their efforts.

"R-really" Aura clapped happily his tail wagging in excitement.

"Now, now" Chatot's stern voice calmed Aura or stole his spirit, Eve wasn't sure which.

"You haven't been chosen as expedition members yet" he scoffed "there is still time before we set out on the expedition".

"If you fail to do good work before then, you cannot expect to be selected for the expedition" Chatot pointed out _why does he hate me _Eve rolled her eyes _at least Wigglytuff is nice he'll surely choose us_.

"I'm sure you two can do it" Wigglytuff encouraged.

"Always try your best and there is no way you can lose" he cheered and danced around a bit.

"This is so fantastic Eve we have to work really hard" Aura said enthusiastically.

"My heart is pounding let's try our best to get picked okay".

"Don't worry we'll get picked" Eve told him as they left Wigglytuff's chambers.

"I hope so" Aura agreed as they came into their room.

"It doesn't really matter if we don't get picked anyway" Eve reminded him.

"Yeah I know I just think it would be a good experience for us, we can go out into the world and test our strength against foreign pokemon" he was daydreaming again or pre-sleep dreaming if you would prefer.

"Since when did you want to test your strength" Eve laughed nudging Aura playfully.

"Since I met you and your personality began rubbing off on me" Aura laughed.

"Hey why don't we make one big nest instead of having two small ones" Eve suggested.

Aura jumped "O-one n-nest but w-why" he stuttered.

"Why you keep rolling into my nest anyway so there's not much point in having two besides we're like family already" Eve shrugged.

"I roll into your nest" Aura face was beginning to turn red "I'm so sorry it's just your so soft and warm oh no that's not what I mean" Aura face palmed _why do I always blurt out the wrong things_.

Eve laughed "it's okay you've been doing it for quite some time now I've kind of gotten used to it" she shrugged.

The flaps on the side of Aura's face quivered from embarrassment. Eve began pushing the nest together and arranging them into one big nest. Aura just stared on his mouth hanging open he was going to say something to stop her, she didn't have to do this, but the truth was he didn't want her to stop.

He wanted to be close to her he hadn't exactly figured out why though. Aura shrugged _I guess she just has that attractive aura maybe I'm sensing it or something maybe that means I'm getting stronger_.

Aura laid down on his back on the left side of the nest as Eve fixed up the other side. Eve then padded over and set herself down right next to Aura. Aura could feel his face heating up again and he tried to relax.

Eve studied his expression "What, your soft and warm too you know" she giggled before turning her head away and resting it on her front paws.

Aura smiled softly warmth seeping into his fur. Being beside Eve felt so natural to him. He never wanted to leave her side.

* * *

Alright so that was that chapter

Apparently Wigglytuff is a stalker

Chatot can't knock on doors

and Aura has a crush on Eve

plus

I always thought it would be cuter if the partners sleep in one big nest together

so there u go

okay so this chapter is basicly the start of the more romancey side of the story

I haven't really ever written any touchy feely stuff before so this is good practice

besides i like a bit of romance here and there

but don't worry if u don't like romance there won't be heaps of it in earlier parts of the story like now (unless u want me to add more of it in ;)

anyway tell me what you think

yes touchy feely, no touchy feely

Your thoughts are appreciated

REVIEW!


	23. Old Enemies Return

Hi there reader

LeafeonLover is back

I got lots of reviews for the last chapter and I didn't realise you guys liked romance this much

so I'll try and squeeze it in here and there

you just have to look hard to find it ;)

* * *

Old Enemies Return

"Ahem, as I was explaining there is a lake to the east. There are many aspects of that lake that remain mysterious" Chatot was explaining to the rest of the guild the things he had told Eve and Aura last night about the expedition and more.

"We hope to unravel those mysteries and so our guild is planning to mount an expedition for the first time in a while" _I get the sense the last expedition didn't end so well_ Eve sweat dropped.

"An expedition you say, yes please, yes sirree" Bidoof cheered with the other guild apprentices.

"It's been a long time since we went on an expedition" Sunflora agreed.

"That means you're going to be picking members from all of us again right" Loudred realised _Na-duh_.

"Precisely, we will depart in several days over the next few days, we will choose the most worthy apprentices" Eve ruffled her fur _good luck there's slim pickings here._

"The chosen members will form the expedition party everyone, work hard so you may be chosen for the expedition" Chatot encouraged and the apprentices erupted into cheers and cries of hope that they will be picked.

"Alright everyone its back to work as usual" the guild members dispersed on Chatot's command and went about their business. Eve and Aura were left standing alone again accept for Chatot's presence.

"Hey you two" Chatot squawked loudly at the pair.

"Today I want to two to check the Bulletin Board and the Outlaw Notice Board and handle their listed jobs that will do for now" he nodded finally, hopping away into the guild master's chambers.

Eve rolled her eyes "it's not like we don't do that every other day or anything" she spat sarcastically.

"Come on we have to work hard so we can be picked for the expedition" encouraged Aura leading Eve toward the ladder stairs.

"What's so great about an expedition anyway" Eve wondered aloud.

"Don't you get excited at the thought of discovering something new" Aura asked.

"Usually I would but after yesterday I'm all explored out, besides if we do find something it's highly likely that Wigglytuff would have already found it and forgot again" Eve rolled her eyes.

Aura chuckled "Still even if that does happen we'd be the first rookies to be picked for an expedition, it's a show of our determination and strength" Aura proclaimed hitting a balled fist to his chest.

Aura and Eve came out into the mission room "let's do as many jobs as possible so they have to pick us" he decided. "Alright let's take down another outlaw and rescue some-one" Eve yawned lazily.

Eve took two paces toward the bulletin board and stopped abruptly she whiffed the air. A horrible stench was floating around she was surprised that she hadn't noticed it before now.

"This scent it's so familiar" Eve mumbled. Eve felt vibes of shock coming from her partner she looked beside her he was trembling though his faced looked hardened and angry.

"Look it's those pokemon" his voice had deepened with rage his paws were balled into fists "I can't stand pokemon like them". Eve eyes travelled over to a floating and flying pokemon, one was round the other had lots of points.

"Why it's the cowards I should have known" Eve smirked at the pokemon drawing their attention "come back for another beating". "You two" Koffing almost choked on the air he was presumably breathing it's kinda hard to tell.

"What are criminals like you two doing here" Aura barked angrily. "Whoa-ho-ho I'll have you know that we're an exploration team too" Koffing bellowed.

Eve began to laugh uncontrollably "Hahaha A pair of crocks like you, an exploration team it's just too funny" she wiped away a tear with a flick off her tail.

"What's so funny about an exploration team checking out the Bulletin Board" Zubat asked obviously faking offence.

"There's no way you're a real exploration team that help pokemon" Aura decided crossing his arms finally.

"So we operate a little differently than most exploration teams, so what" Koffing shrugged if that's even possibly.

"What are you even doing here scaredy Meowth" Koffing asked smirking at Aura.

"We became a REAL exploration team and unlike you we actually help pokemon" Aura fumed aggressively.

"And if I remember correctly you were the ones running like a Meowth" Eve added with a superior smirk.

Koffing and Zubat looked at each other then rushed forward separating Eve from Aura.

"Come with us for a sec" Koffing whispered with a poisonous voice.

"W-what is it" Aura became panicked he didn't like not being by Eve's side.

Koffing and Zubat shoved Aura into a corner. "Hey leave him alone I'm warning you" Eve growled dangerously but Koffing and Zubat ignored this threat big mistake.

"Now don't take what I'm about to say personally or anything but you should just forget about being in an exploration team" he stated bitterly.

"What, Why" Aura yelped.

"Well you're too timid you see a scaredy Meowth like you can't cut it on an exploration team" Zubat told him matter-of-factly.

"Okay enough I warned you" Eve hissed and launched herself at Zubat with amazing speed.

"Eh" Aura emitted _that was a quick attack_ his eyes lit up _she finally learned a new move that's great_.

Zubat barely managed to dodge the attack "Ah the little brown and black freak is attacking" Zubat yelled scared out of his wits that they'd be beaten again.

Aura rushed past the two flustered pokemon back to the distance they had been apart before. Eve landed gracefully in front of him baring her teeth and hissing with hackles raised she was ready to fight in the middle of the guild.

The loud commotion had attracted even more attention all those in the room at the time were looking as the fight unfolded. "I may be timid but I'm getting braver" Aura yelled from behind Eve shaking from the stress of this encounter and his hate toward the pair of pokemon.

"We'll be picked for the guild expedition you just wait and see" Aura challenged.

Koffing and Zubat's facial expressions changed to one of surprise "An expedition you say".

"Efforts only get you so far, you won't get picked for the expedition if you don't have natural talent like us" Zubat cackled evilly.

"Big talk from pokemon so weak even we beat you without any training at all" Aura raged his fists glowed with collected energy he stepped out in front of Eve she was surprised that he was even willing to fight usually he was a lot more passive.

* * *

**YAY!**

**FINALLY!**

Eve started a brawl in the Guild

it was bound to happen and its everything I ever dreamed it would be

but you'll have to wait until next time to see what happens ;)

**REVIEW!**


	24. A Different Side

Hi there reader

LeafeonLover is back again

okay so back to the confrontation in the guild

but alas there shall be no epic battle today

this part of the game was rather boring for me

as, well all u did was get knocked out really

sooooooooo

I decided to spice it up a bit and made this part

a bit more emotional

a bit more sad but also cute

or that's what i think anyway

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Different Side

"That's only because we didn't have the chief with us then" Koffing said this like it was the most common knowledge in the world.

"Chief" Aura questioned tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"That's right" Zubat agreed.

"Team Skull, our exploration team, has three members" Koffing told them.

"Our chief is incredibly talented" Zubat mused in an admiration daze.

"If he's anything like you two he must be incredibly weak as well" Aura huffed crossing his arms.

"Team Skull, something that relates to decaying flesh suits your scent" Eve noted aloud.

"No he's actually brutally tough" Koffing corrected proudly.

"If the chief was here we'd snap you like a twig" Zubat added looking in Eve's direction.

"I know something I'd like to snap" Eve bristled and Zubat flinched visibly.

Koffing sniffed the air and sighed triumphantly "Speaking of the chief I can smell him coming now".

"Smell" Aura questioned again.

Eve twitched her ears she could hear heavy footsteps on the wooden ladder stairs. A smell that was actually very similar to rotting flesh or what Eve imagined it would smell like filled her nostrils.

Eve covered her nose with her tail _I was right that name does suit them_. The large figure came out into the light of the second floor. He was a large purple and cream skunk with her tail folded over on his back sticking up like a Mohawk.

It came into a cowlick shape over his head like a fringe. "Move" he said in a deep dark voice.

Eve crinkled up her nose even through her tail "No, go around" Eve yelled with a muffled voice and determination in her eyes.

"Eve" Aura gasped silently willing her to move she just looked his way and twitched her ear. She was irritated by all this and on top of that she's stubborn.

Skuntank drew in a deep breath "I said MOVE" he bellowed letting loose a gust of horrible smelling gases.

Eve felt the gust blow her back against the wall. Her eyes watered uncontrollable and her nose strung like someone had just stuffed a Tamato berry up it. Eve tried to breath in a clear breath but the smell was everywhere it overwhelmed her senses and eventually her body.

Darkness slowly drifted into her vision like morning mist. Aura stood mouth hanging open in shook and fear his partner had been taken out with one attack.

Suddenly the large pokemon was in front of him "Are you going to move or would you rather end up like your friend over there" he asked in an ice cold tone.

Aura fist shook but eventually he stepped aside and padded quickly over to his downed partner. The stench wafted to the east of the room causing all pokemon watching to cry out in pain.

"Chief" Zubat and Koffing cheered happily if they could clap I'm sure they would have.

"You showed them chief" Koffing congratulated.

"You're the best chief" Zubat praised.

"Yeah whatever so did you two sniff out any jobs that will bring in the cash" he asked maintaining his ice like tone.

"Nah, they've only got cheap jobs posted" Koffing spat.

"But there is something else and it's got a lot of potential to go big" Zubat remembered.

Zubat moved closer and began to whisper things into Skuntank's ear which twitched slightly from interest. "What an expedition is being planned by the guild that is quite tasty" he confirmed licking his lips.

"Isn't it" Koffing agreed.

"Let's get out of here we need to do some plotting" Skuntank ordered turning to leave, it was then he saw all the pokemon in the room staring at him with hate filled gazes.

"What are you all looking at" he growled as all the pokemon panicked and looked away.

"See you round wimp" Zubat laughed leaving after his comrades. Aura fell to his knees beside Eve his eyes watering but not from the stench Skuntank had produced. "Are you okay Eve" he called into the darkness where she lay.

Eve twitched her ear in response to Aura's voice and her eyes flickered open she blinked a few times finally breathing in fresh air. She looked at Aura from the corner of her eyes they were slightly darker shade than usual.

"Aura are you okay they didn't try to hurt you did they" she asked in a concerned and for once serious tone.

Aura hung his head down his face shadowed in the strange lighting "Why" he asked quietly.

"Huh" was all Eve could manage.

"Why do you ask if I'm okay when you're the one who just got taken down" he clarified.

Eve saw a small clear crystal drop to the ground splashing as it made contact. "Why do you worry about a coward like me" he asked looking up revealing watery eyes and sleek wet marks down his cheek.

Eve smiled kindly pushing herself up into a sitting position "Your my partner, no your my most beloved best friend and I care about you so much, when I see you in danger I want to protect you" _because that's all I can do_.

"B-bu-but I should be the one protecting you" Aura hiccupped.

Eve flickered Aura's tears away with the tip of her tail "You did I saw you trying protecting me" Eve told him "the thing is I don't like being protected".

"But it wasn't even good enough you still got hurt" Aura head fell in shame.

"You can't always win, besides you need to become a lot stronger and protect yourself before you can defend anyone else" she told him.

Aura stood up "I'll do it then I'll become stronger so I can protect you" he promised.

Eve dusted off her scarf and bow "That's the Aura I know don't ever go all depressed on me again" Eve ordered.

Aura shook his head "I won't, I promise never to cry again" he said putting a paw to his heart.

Eve stood up wobbling slightly she took a few paces then fell over luckily Aura was there to catch her just like he always will be, just like he always wanted to be. "Are you sure you okay that Skuntank didn't fry your brain or anything did he" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"No but I think he put my nose out of business for a while" Eve smiled rubbing her sore noise with a paw.

She then trotted confidently over to the Bulletin Board wagging her tail slightly and stumbling a bit as she went but never falling over. _Now she's back to her old self too. _

_That moment she had smiled at me so warmly and told me she wanted to protect me_._ I saw a different side to Eve different from the brave, joyful, sarcastic side_._ I saw the sweet loving side that I know not many will ever get to see._

Aura's heart fluttered slightly at these thoughts and he finally realised that he felt something more than friendship for Eve something better.

* * *

**YAY!**

A bit different from what I usally do but hey now

Was that cute or was that cute

Cause if u didn't think it was cute get out of my fanfiction

like right now...

**JOKES!** ^^

Anyway what I really wanna know is what u really think

**SO PLEASE!**

**REVIEW!**

Or Aura _**WILL**_ cry

So if you don't want to make a small pokemon cry

you'd better **REVIEW! **;)


	25. Spinda's Cafe

Hi there reader

LeafeonLover is back with another chapter of your favourite PMD story

Okay this chapter doesn't really have any action in it which is disappointing I know

but since i follow the games story line it is nessacary even though Spinda's cafe probably won't be featured much in the story

other than a place to relax

Also i know that usualy I would skip mission days

but not this one for two reasons

one this mission has signifigant part of it which you will come to realise later on

and two to introduce Spinda's cafe of course so

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Spinda's Cafe

After browsing through the bulletin and outlaw notice boards for a short time Eve and Aura decided on a few jobs to take down. Today they were to find a lost and stolen item and perform a rescue from the top of Mt Bristle.

"If we do all these things we're sure to be picked for the expedition" Aura cheered.

"Yeah performing a double rescue isn't much harder than one but sounds more impressive" Eve chuckled.

The original client was a Cyndaquil named James but because the job had been on the notice board for so long with no help thus far. James's girlfriend a Piplup named Haley had then decided to take on the job of rescuing her boyfriend herself.

A few days later a notice was added to the mission that Haley had also gone missing believed to be at the pinnacle of Mt Bristle with her boyfriend or so it was hoped.

"It's kinda sad that she had to resort to that to save her boyfriend though" Eve commented.

"Yeah it's probably because there is no poke reward only two mystery items" Aura agreed.

"That's even sadder, it just means rescue teams are all about the poke like team Skull instead of actually helping pokemon" Eve frowned disgusted.

"Well, all that matters now is that we help these pokemon, I didn't become part of a rescue team for the money anyway" Aura shrugged as they emerged from inside the guild out into the daylight.

Everyday had become a routine now. They would wake up do the morning chant then choose missions from the board, got to town and refresh their supplies, check the market, put any leftover poke in Duskull's bank, give Switch an apple, do the missions, come back to the guild, collect the reward, have supper and go to bed.

It may sound boring when you put it that way but every day was a new adventure and Eve enjoyed every second of it. However today's routine was a bit different, once Eve and Aura made it down the stairs there were two strange pokemon waiting for them.

They were both blue pokemon one tall with red lips and the other small with funny bulbous growth on its head. "What's this I see, a pair of new costumers" exclaimed the shorter pokemon a Wynuat.

The Wynuat bounded over to team Loyal Heart "Good day, is it not" he asked smiling warmly at us.

"Today is a good day" I agreed returning his smile kinda suspicious.

"The new shop Spinda's café is now open" Wynuat cried suddenly causing Aura to jump slightly he didn't look like he was paying much attention to the pokemon before him.

"A café you say that sounds interesting" I nudged Aura softly.

"What kind of café" Aura asked putting a paw to his mouth questioningly.

"It's a wonderful shop overflowing with hopes and dreams, is it not" the Wynuat seemed to be asking his partner Wobbuffet.

"Hopes and dreams" Aura repeated quizzically.

"That's right" Wobbuffet cried at the top of her lungs doing a salute.

"Hey, why not come in, don't be shy" Wynuat beaconed with an inviting smile.

Aura sweat dropped "I don't really know anything about this, wanna see what it's about" he asked Eve.

Eve shrugged "Why not".

Aura grinned "Was that a bad joke" he asked.

"Me make a bad joke never" Eve laughed padding down the stone steps to the underground cafe.

Wynuat clapped happily "We have two new costumers" he cheered as Aura followed Eve down the steps. The underground café was huge much bigger than Eve had expected.

The floors were boarded and there were light tan coloured swirls spotted around on the floor. "Wow this is a big place" Aura clasped his paws together in awe. There was a few other pokemon standing around at the low tables not many though.

The sound of hearty laughter emitted from the front of the café near the stores. A tan and orange spotted creature stood there he had swirls similar to that on the floor board for eyes and on his ears.

He spun around in a circle a few times reminding Eve of Wigglytuff he then proceeded to wobble over to them dizzily. He bowed before them "hello and welcome to Spinda's café" he greeted Eve and Aura cheerfully.

"My name is Spinda, I am the owner of this café" he told them throwing up his paws joyfully.

"Hello there I'm Aura" Aura greeted shaking the Pokémon's paw enthusiastically.

"And I'm Eve" Eve added swishing her tail gracefully.

"Welcome, welcome this is a café for explorers who enjoy finding new things every day, and who are constantly challenging themselves" Spinda explained.

"A café for explorers" Aura perked up. "That's right" Spinda nodded.

"It's natural to want to refresh yourself with hearty, delicious drink after exploring" Spinda reminded us putting his paws together.

"So we are delighted to provide this service to explorers, and we trust it will bring them happiness" Spinda seemed to be imagining all his costumers right now.

"Today is our grand opening, Allow me to show you around the premises" Spinda ushered us over to the store on the left.

"This is the juice bar, you've undoubtedly collected Gummis and apples during your explorations, am I correct" Spinda asked.

"Yeah we've got hoards of 'em" Eve clarified scratching behind her ear with a forepaw impartially.

Spinda danced around happily "Well here those edibles can become delicious drink sensations" he sang.

"I, Spinda, will take your ingredients and use my incredible skills to create a delicious drink for you" he explained.

"Really we don't have to pay or anything" Aura's eyes shined brilliantly.

"That's right if you've got the ingredients I can make the drink no charge at all" Spinda established grinning.

"So if we bought you an apple you'd make some apple juice" Eve clarified.

"That is exactly right, that's how it works" Spinda told them

"While you're enjoying a nutritious drink you can sit back and share exploration stories with other teams".

"That sounds like fun" Aura yelled in excitement.

"This way to the next facility" Spinda directed us to the store on the right.

* * *

**YAY!**

Well there's another chapter

I'm sorry it was so boring

but don't worry the furthur we get into the story

the more exciting it becomes

So just stick with it and

**REVIEW!**


	26. Missions and Recycling

Hi there reader

Leafeonlover is back

did you miss me

just kidding of course you did ^^

Anyways so I am very happy with all the reviews I got last chapter

so thank-you guys so much

it did make me very happy to know that u don't mind having chapters that I think are rather dull

which is good because the cafe saga continues dun dun DUN!

* * *

Missions and Recycling

"This is the centre piece of the place, the recycle shop" Spinda explained.

"I'll bet you have a bunch of items in storage that you picked up on your travels and have little use for, am I right".

"Well most orbs are pretty useless" Eve agreed.

"Sometimes you have to throw out your extra items to make room" Spinda continued unfazed he seemed to like being over dramatic.

"Well yes sometimes" Aura recognised.

"Now doesn't that seem wasteful" Spinda cried throwing his arms into the air while Wobbuffet had her arms up too and was rocking from side to side.

Eve sweat dropped _I was wrong it's not just Spinda they are all drama Vespiquens._

"There could be explorers in dungeons out there that are in desperate need of the very things you have thrown away" Spinda told them putting a paw on his forehead like he was going to faint.

Eve scoffed inwardly they're real actors alright but at least they're better than Chatot. For a split second Eve imagined a café run by Chatot it sent a shiver through her spine (Imagine it Aahhh the horror). She immediately pushed the thought aside and focused back in on the conversation at the present time.

"We thought of this terrible circumstance and so come up with this solution and that's why we established this facility" Spinda was saying. _Man this is so boring I just wanna do some missions already instead of standing around here_.

"Here you can bring in your extra items and trade them in for others items or for Prize ticket it's a lot of fun" Spinda explained.

"One's Pokémon's trash is another Pokémon's treasure you know" Spinda chuckled with his strange blue companions.

"Prize ticket" Eve repeated tilting her head in a questioning way.

"I know that was a whirlwind tour but I hope you've got some kind of idea as to what kind of a place this is now" Spinda says clasping his paws together completely oblivious to Eve's question.

"Wow this sounds like a really fun shop" Aura exclaimed happily.

"Thank-you so much" Spinda blushed at the flattery.

"It has always been my dream to have a shop of hopes and dreams where explorers gather" he sighed remembering something in the past but Eve's not a mind reader so she can't even take a guess as to what he's thinking.

"I hope to see you back here at Spinda's café some time soon" Spinda and his companions bowed before them.

"Of course I can't wait" Aura fidgeted excitedly and with that Spinda's wobbled away to his store.

The blue pokemon were just left there standing and staring it was kinda creepy so Eve and Aura left the store to go into Treasure town. But as soon as they had left the café they ran into Chimecho.

"Oh Eve and Aura you just left the café that's great I have something to ask you" she chimed floating up and down excitedly almost like she was jumping.

"Yeah what is it" Eve asked slightly irritated knowing there was another speech coming on.

"I was just wandering if you would like to make the café the waiting place for the extra members of the team everyone else is doing it" she sang happily. Eve and Aura sweat dropped they hadn't exactly recruited anyone as of yet, it just wasn't a very high priority on their list of things to do.

"Ah yeah, sure whatever you say Chimecho" Aura agreed.

"Oh and another thing have you noticed that signpost over there" Chimecho asked gesturing to a short sign post that had a bell attached to it and some footprint ruin writing written on it.

"Nope, never seen the thing before" Eve answered truthfully her tail twitching slightly from impatience.

Chimecho frowned shortly but then smiled "Oh of course not I just put it in after all, anyway if you ever need to talk to me about your extra team members just ring that bell and I'll come down to chat with you, oh gotta go now bye" Chimecho called as she floated but up the stone steps.

"Um bye" Aura waved shortly scratching the back of his head "We really need some more team members" he decided.

"It doesn't matter we'll get some eventually" Eve assured him trotting off in the direction of Treasure town.

-Scene Break-

Now Eve and Aura were at Mt Bristle completing the mission they had selected today. They had found the lost item a Pecha scarf on the third floor and the stolen item a Cheri berry on the fifth floor although it was beyond Eve why anyone would ask for explorers to get back a berry why not just get a new one.

They were on the last floor before the pinnacle of Mt Bristle and the going had been a lot easier this time through. Eve and Aura had levelled up since they're last visit so the feral pokemon were hardly a problem at all _and it's much easier when you have your partner around too_.

That sensation Eve always had when entering a dungeon it had gotten duller and duller everyday almost like Dungeon's weren't posing her as much of a threat anymore. She was so used to being in dungeons it was almost like her second home.

"Hey I found the stair case" Aura called from the end of the trail he was pointing to the staircase that lead up seemingly into nowhere.

_Yep that's defiantly it_. The two ascended up to the next floor, Eve pricked her ears she could hear voices. "We're gonna be stuck down here forever" one voice wailed hopelessly.

"Put a berry in it we are not" a slightly irritated voice responded.

"Ah what's that thing" the first voice cried again then scuffling could be heard on the rocky ground.

"It's just your shadow" Eve could picture this pokemon rolling their eyes at this moment.

"Oh right sorry" the first voice apologised a bit shaken it sounded male now that Eve was closer.

The other pokemon sighed "I know this is scary but I'm sure someone will come even if there isn't a poke reward, don't give up hope" that one was female it's quite easy to tell if you listen closely.

"I hope your right" the first pokemon sniffled probably wiping his nose right now.

Eve and Aura looked at each other and nodded finally they knew who the pokemon must be.

* * *

**EVENTUALLY!**

don't u just love that word

anyway now the cafe saga is over and aren't we all overjoyed

sitting through that whole speech everytime you restart the game and all those flashbacks

I love the PMD games but flashbacks flashbacks flashbacks everywhere

I wish my ds had a fastforward button for all the damn speeches

anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter

and I will only put in side missions occasionally I'm more into the main part of the story anyway

anyway **REVIEW!**

**REVIEW IF U WISH THE DS HAD FASTFORWARD BUTTON!**


	27. Mystery Items

Hi there reader

I'm back again a bit early this time ;)

I am extremly happy with the amount of reviews and all the kind things they were saying from last chapter

and I'm very glad you liked it

anyway in this chapter we'll finish the side mission and finally the mystery items will be revealed

and if you know your PMD then u'll know what these items are used for

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mystery Items

Eve and Aura walked forward into the light and out of the dark shadows, two pokemon were sitting up against the rock face. "Hello, are you the client James" Aura asked stepping closer it was kinda obvious what the answer was going to be, seeing as there were no other Cyndaquil in the vicinity.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh it's the feral pokemon they've come back to finish us off" the Cyndaquil cried diving behind a small blue penguin pokemon in a shivering heap.

"No, we're not feral pokemon we're a rescue, team Loyal Heart come to help you out" Eve explained in a kind voice as to not scare the small fire pokemon any further though she rolled her eyes a bit.

"Sorry 'bout him but yes he's the client James and I'm Haley" the Piplup chirped at team Loyal Heart.

James poked his head out from behind Haley's back "so you're not here to eat us" he asked shaking slightly.

"Arceus no" Eve barked back making a disgusted face she heard James let out a sigh of relief.

"So you've come to help my injured girlfriend" he asked in a small voice coming out fully from behind Haley's back.

"That's right we brought healing supplies and we can take you back to town as well" Aura confirmed smiling at the pair.

James made a weak smile too "Th-thanks very much for coming we thought no one would and we'd be stuck here… forever".

"We" Haley asked glaring shortly at her boyfriend.

"Okay so it was just me" James wailed like he had committed a crime and was admitting his guilt.

Haley smiled "It's fine don't worry about it the most important thing is we're finally gonna get out of this hell hole" she declared making it sound like they'd been stuck up here for eternity.

"And I've got just the things to make that happen some Oran berries and exploration team badge" Eve cheered searching through the berry pocket of their treasure bag.

Eve pulled out two royal blue Oran berries from inside the treasure bag and handed them both to Haley. Haley took the berries in her wing like arm appendage and popped them in her mouth.

James watched her intently he probably half expected the berries to be poisoned which they weren't. _How can you poison berries anyway, probably by crushing up some sleep seeds to a fine powder and sprinkling them over said berries._

_ The pokemon that eats them would be out like a light though I'm not sure if there's any seed that can actually kill a pokemon_. Eve shook her head discarding the cynical thoughts but such a strategy might come in handy later.

"I feel much better now" Haley announced stretching her limbs and checking herself over, finding all wounds healed completely.

"Great now time to get you guys back to the guild then" Eve cheered just wanting to go home and collapse in their soft cosy nest.

"Exploration badge take us home" Aura declared pressing the bronze button in the middle of the exploration badge.

Light flashed and the group landed outside the guild. Eve and Aura were so used to this regular occurrence and landed on their feet, Haley and James however were not as ready for the sudden drop.

James had landed on an awkward position his body stuck up horizontally in the air with his front legs going the opposite way of his head chin on the ground while his hind legs flailed uselessly in the air.

Haley was a bit more fortunate somehow landing on her side. Eve chuckled quietly to herself at this strange sight. James then flopped down on his back his legs flailing uselessly in the air "Aaahhh there's no ground anywhere" he cried.

Eve just burst out laughing he looked like a Torkoal flipped on its back helpless and funny. "Here let me help you" Eve said nudging James onto his feet again.

"Ah so there is ground here I thought we'd fallen off the edge of the cliff" he laughed awkwardly sweat dropping slightly.

"That's just like you James always assuming the worst" Haley sighed dusting herself off.

"I can't help it" James countered in a whiny tone.

"Hmm, anyway we have to go get the reward we promised for you" Haley remembered pushing James in the direction of the stone staircase.

"What exactly is the reward" Aura asked his curiosity getting the better of him he had been oddly silent since they teleported back.

"You'll find out when you see it" Haley winked at both pokemon mischievously before padding off down the stairs James in tow taking tentative steps before tripping and tumbling down the stairs.

Eve flinched "Arceus that's gotta hurt" she commented shaking her head slowly.

"I'm glad we don't do that anymore" Aura chuckled his cheeks turning red at the memory of all the times it was them tumbling down the stairs.

"Come on we'd better go see our other clients and give money to Chatot" Eve sighed still hating the fact that he was basically stealing money from them _legally_.

_How much I'd love to call officer Magnezone on his feathery behind and watch then drag him away kicking and screaming that would be so much fun_. When Aura and Eve came onto the mission floor Chatot was already there chatting it up with their silent how annoying.

The poke reward already divided into two neat piles one considerably larger than the other. When Eve and Aura approached Chatot nodded to their silent and turned to the new arrivals.

"Your team has been doing very well lately keep up the good work and your chances of being picked for the expedition will defiantly improve" he encouraged Eve and Aura before promptly taking off with the larger pile of poke.

Eve growled softly rolling her eyes before turning to take the rest of the reward from the clients. The Numel receiving the berry seemed extremely happy "Oh thank-you so much for finding my Cheri berry I don't know what I would have done without it" he exclaimed happily bowing then leaving the guild with the berry hanging from his mouth.

"Okay well I'm hoping that berry is actual something super rare and valuable cause I kinda feel like we scammed him out of his poke" Eve confessed watching the happy go lucky pokemon hoping away.

"If the client is happy we should be happy too" Aura reassured. Just then a familiar pokemon came toppling down the stairs landing and producing a dust cloud at Eve's feet.

"James you really need to be more careful when walking down stairs" Haley scolded waddling over to us with two items in her arms.

"I'm sorry Haley" James wheezed while lying on the ground.

"Oh hey there you are team Loyal Heart we brought your special reward with us" Haley announced realising who they'd fallen in front of.

Aura's eyes sparkled looking at the reward Haley had for them it was like nothing he'd ever seen before. One item was a beautiful golden yellow ribbon that sparkled beautifully in the sunlight; the over was a smooth silver rock that had bright green moss growing on the top of its surface.

"This one is called a sun ribbon" Haley told them handing Aura the ribbon "and this one is called a mossy rock" she handed the rock with soft moss on it to Eve.

"We don't exactly know what they're used for but we know they are extremely rare items and you'd do well to keep them safe" James added sitting up properly again.

"Don't worry we'll keep them very safe so no one can touch them" Aura barked excitedly but in a reassuring tone.

"Well it's getting late now we should be heading off I hope we meet again someday" Haley waved to them as she walked off with James to go home finally.

Ding Ding Ding "Time for Dinner" Chimecho called from downstairs.

* * *

**THE END!**

Just kidding it's not the end :D

But don't worry there will be more excitment soon

as things involving Team Skull will excellerate shortly

and then the games shall begin

anyway I'm expecting plenty of reviews again this time ;)

and this means you too little shadow readers ^-^

**REVIEW!**


	28. Not Again

Hi there reader

I'm back again and I'm extremly happy with all the feedback I've been getting for this story

so **THANK YOU** so much for all your reviews they make me extremly happy

I hope you will enjoy this chapter too

* * *

Not Again

Bang Bang Bang "HEY YOU TWO IN THERE IT'S MORNING, TIME TO GET UP" Loudred boomed through the wooden doors.

Eve cowered covering her ears as the world spun around her "Ow my poor ears" she mumbled. Eve shook her head to focus her view of the world again and everything came back into focus.

And as usually Aura was still completely unaware that anything had taken place at all. He was still snoring away snuggled up close to Eve her tail draped over him like a blanket. Eve stood up and stretched out her front and back legs then turned to Aura and nudged him roughly "Hey sleepy head time to get up or we're going to be late".

"No, so warm, so soft" Aura mumbled grabbing Eve's tail and holding it tight to his chest as he continued to sleep.

"No, it's time you get up, if you're the reason that Chatot scolds us this morning so help me Arceus…".

"I'm up I'm up" Aura yawned stretching then sitting up releasing Eve's tail.

"Finally" Eve sighed flatting the ruffled fur on her tail with a paw.

Aura yawned loudly cupping a paw over his mouth. "I really need to keep a pale of water handy in this room" Eve stated dreamily.

"Oh yeah why's that" Aura asked blinking the sleep from his crimson eyes.

"So I can throw it over you in the morning" Eve chuckled grinning mischievously as she placed the treasure bag on herself.

"Water, you're not really going to throw cold water on me in the morning are you Eve, Eve" Aura yelled after her as she pranced down the hall and into the main room wagging her tail happily.

"Hey wait for me" Aura whined hastily tying his green bandanna around his neck. Aura rushed out of the room, skidding to a halt just as Chatot began another one of his 'intriguing' morning lectures.

"Everyone, I have an announcement before we get down to work, I'd like to introduce our new allies" Chatot informed us he looked in a good mood today.

"Allies, What new apprentices" Loudred shouted but for him that was probably a whisper compared to how loud he usually talked.

"Golly, I wonder what kind of Pokemon they are" Bidoof asked putting one paw to his chin quizzically.

"Hey, over here, please" Chatot squawked grabbing the attention of the excited apprentices once more.

Suddenly a large purplish cloud erupted onto the floor blowing over to where all the pokemon were standing. Eve covered her nose with her paws "Oh no not again" she moaned numbly with her covered nose.

"Ugh what stinks" Loudred yelled much louder than before making Eve's ears ring.

"Eek it reeks like rotten cheese" Sunflora yelped even though Eve wasn't exactly sure where her nose is located if she had one at all even.

"Yup yup, that is some kind of foul stench" Bidoof agreed fanning the air in front of his face. Then the worst three pokemon ever that no one ever hoped they would see again appeared at the staircase.

Eve knew it was coming it was quite obvious after that stench filled entrance but seeing all three of them just made her stomach do a flip. "Oh no not these guys" Aura moaned face palming and cursing inwardly.

"These three are our new partners" Chatot sang happily. _I knew it Chatot must be in league with these guys, or he knows how much they hate us, or he's just an idiot with a brain full of feathers and doesn't know what they're really like_.

"Whoa-ho-ho I'm Koffing" Koffing grinned evilly as he said this, _what is he the Christmas Delibird or something_.

"Heh-heh-heh Zubat here, Glad to meet you" Zubat introduced himself with that unusual grin, _and he must be the Sableye that stole Christmas _Eve rolled her eyes.

"And I'm team Skull's leader, I'm Skuntank, remember it" Skuntank announced as boatsful as ever with a smug little grin on his face.

"Especially you two chaw-haw-haw" he glared at us menacingly _sounds like he has something stuck in his throat_.

"What, you're already acquainted, that simplifies things" Chatot wagged his tail _and I'd like to select option C please, Chatot is an idiot_.

"These three aren't joining us as apprentices, they will be joining our expedition to lend us their assistance" Chatot announced _and if it was even possible my respect for Chatot just decreased even further._

"Whaaaaat" Aura yelped his jaw hitting the floor.

"Why are you so shocked" Chatot asked eyeing Aura and Eve.

"Chatot, sir, it's nothing, that one always overreacts to every little thing" Skuntank told Chatot making his voice sound tired but then chuckling to himself when Chatot turned away.

"Hm very well then" Chatot decided cocking his head up as he starred down at us.

"Okay Aura restrain me before I snap and go over there, because I am defiantly going to maul that smug look off of Skuntank's face" Eve decided her claws sliding out of her furry cover.

_I am gonna start some claw fight right here probably the first to ever occur in the guild and I'm sure Chatot wouldn't like that but that's only a plus_.

"Calm down Eve you know what they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer" Aura whispered in my ear as to not draw attention to us _who exactly says these things anyway whoever it is, they are an idiot_.

"Anyway the guild master has made his decision, he has decided that having this trio take part will make us stronger on the expedition" Chatot told us finally.

"However, it would be impossible to coordinate teamwork if we were to begin working together right away therefore, we've decided that the trio should live with us for several days" he explained, huh _so that's why they're here, this can only end badly_.

"Though it will only be for a short while, I ask everyone to treat our guests with hospitality" Chatot instructed us.

_Yes sir, I'll make sure to treat them with hostility._

Loudred sweat dropped "Doesn't Chatot think something stinks about this literally" he spoke quiet actually for once.

_Chatot is absolutely out of his mind dah_.

"Eww how can the guild master stand this" Sunflora whined.

"I sure hope this expedition ends soon, yup, yup" Bidoof added with a concerned look on his face.

"All right everyone, let's get down to work" Chatot smiled.

"Hooray" Everyone moaned sadly not the greatest of cheers you've ever heard.

_I can't believe this, even the guild members realised that Chatot and Wigglytuff are out of their minds_ Eve face palmed.

"What's this where's your usual spirit" Chatot asked tilting his headed disappointed probably.

_If you only knew_ Eve sighed. "You gotta be KIDDING! This STINKS! How do you expect us to be cheerful when" Loudred was explaining when they ground started to shake. "WH-WHAT!" Loudred cried in surprise.

"YOOM.. YOOOOOOM" Wigglytuff had a sad expression on his face with water collecting at his eyes.

_You've got to be kidding me_. The ground shook like it was an earthquake "No! The guild master, His rage is building" Chatot panicked.

_So this is what happens when the guild master gets mad….. I don't like it_.

"If the guild master gets angry, it will be horrific, everyone come on be cheerful even if it hurts" _cause if you don't be prepared to get hurt anyway_.

"All right everyone let's get down to today's work" Chatot yelled in a flurry.

"HOORAY" Everyone cried excitedly then the ground stopped shaking as quickly as it started Diglett and Dugtrio made a hasty exit as did everyone else.

Eve sat down panting "This, SUCKS" she exclaimed and Aura just giggled.

* * *

YAY!

I don't know about you but I'm pretty happy with the way this chapter turned out

my creative juices were really flowing so you better soak it all up ;)

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review especially you shadow readers

REVIEW!


End file.
